


A Book By It's Cover

by Pishposh86



Category: EvanStan :)
Genre: And I will, Because I can, Don't Judge Me, M/M, Naughtyness, cuteness, okay enough tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 26,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pishposh86/pseuds/Pishposh86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling Romantic And Because I Daydream Too Much. And This Is What Happens</p><p>Summary: Sebastian is a new tenant in an apartment in New York City. Leaving friends and family behind to pursue his career to be a journalist. Also not to mention moving on from a two year relationship gone down the drain. He tries to cope with moving on and adjusting to a new life alone. That is until he meets his new neighbor in a strange situation that winds up turning into something they both least expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New York...New Apartment...New Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> Need A Break From The Hardcore Feels  
> And I Was Feeling Romantic. Soo here's something warm and fluffy *with dashes of naughty ;)*

"I...I think we should just..."

Sebastian glared "Just what? Damn it say something"

He shrugged. Ugh Sebastian hated when all he would do was just fucking shrug. 

"Stop shrugging. It's annoying"

Silence.

"Aaron...what's happening?"

Aaron sighed softly "I think...it's over"

"What? Over...you don't mean that" Sebastian whispered softly walking up to Aaron as he reached out for him only to be met with resistance.

Aaron locked eyes with Sebastian "It's been over. You and I both know that. We've grown apart. You're so busy with your work and trying to build a career that...that's I'm second place now"

"So this is my fault?"

Aaron sighed "No. It's mine too. I know that I've been distant. I know that's why you've buried yourself in your work. I just...that love we've had for so long...I feel like it's slipping out of my hands and I can't catch it. At the same time...I so exhausted from all the fighting that I don't want to either"

Sebastian chuckled softly "Is that also the reason you've been getting texts so late at night. Because I feel like you're leaving that out"

"Look he's just a friend. Someone who understands what I'm going through. Someone who actually listens"

Sebastian clenched his jaw "So because I want a better life for myself and I want career. That's why you want to throw away two years down the drain"

"No. I just feel like this has run it's course. And we've done all we could. I mean Seb...we haven't been intimate in over three months"

Sebastian remained silent "Well then...I guess...I guess that's it"

"I guess so. I'll umm...give you some time alone"

Sebastian didn't say a word and just heard where Aaron walked out the front door and shut it behind him

And just like that...it was all over.

*And Here We Are Now*

Sebastian looked out the window of his brand new apartment and smiled softly. The view was quite breathtaking...in a way it was somewhat relaxing. That was until he took his eyes off the view to look over his shoulder and the many boxes sitting in the middle of the apartment. Ugh he hated moving...packing and unpacking was such a pain in the ass.

"I don't even want to get started" Sebastian mumbled under his breath adjusting his glasses.

Running his fingers down his hair Sebastian walked to the boxes sitting in the middle of the room and began to open them according to their labels. He started off with his bedroom and worked his way to the kitchen. Finally after hours of unpacking Sebastian had to call it quits due to hunger. Finding some take out menus left behind by the last tenant Sebastian thought why not...trying something new couldn't hurt.

An hour later Sebastian found himself sitting atop off one of his boxes overlooking the view while eating some Chinese take out. He never thought in a million years he would be in this situation. He honestly thought he and Aaron were going to be together forever. Strange how sometimes things work out...but he always believed in things happening for a reason.

After finishing his food Sebastian walked to his kitchen to throw away the trash and continue on with his unpacking. Well he was until he got a knock on his door. Sebastian walked to his door and looked into his peephole. Slowly Sebastian unlocked his door and opened it.

"Can I help you?" Sebastian whispered peeking from his half open door

He smiled widely "Oh god could you ever" 

Sebastian gasped as he pushed the rest of the door open and walked in. Sebastian turned around with a stern expression closing the door behind him.

"Hey. I never said you could come in. Who the hell do you think you are?" 

Extending his hand only to have Sebastian cock a brow and glare at him he smirked "I'm Chris"

"I don't care. Now you need to get the hell out"

Chris bit his lower lip "Look I know this looks really bad. But I'm really trying to get out of a really really bad date. Please show mercy...I told him that my neighbor from across needed a favor. He said if I took to long he would leave...and trust me that's what I'm hoping for"

"Are you fucking kidding me? I don't want to be apart of your lie. Now get the hell out"

Chris smirked "Oh come on. I'll do anything you want"

"I've been telling you to get out and you've haven't done that"

Chris chuckled as he walked to Sebastian's front door and peeped into the peephole. Sebastian's watched as Chris's lips twisted into a huge grin.

"Thank God. I thought I would have to be stuck with that guy"

Sebastian groaned in disgust.

Chris turned around and smiled "Well...umm you never gave me your name"

"I know. You don't need to know it either"

Chris pouted "Oh come on now. We are going to be neighbors...we can at least try to get off to a good start"

Sebastian rolled his eyes "Sebastian. My name is Sebastian"

"Sebastian. I like it. Well Sebastian it's been a pleasure"

Sebastian gave an un-amused stare "For you it has been. So now that's he gone...you can be gone too"

Chris chuckled "I think you and I are going to get along just fine.

Rolling his eyes Sebastian watched as Chris walked to the front door and winked as he walked out shutting the door behind him.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

"Note to self...stay away from the guy"


	2. Just Being Neighborly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before Work Update

Sebastian awoke to the sound of his doorbell going off followed by knocking. Groaning Sebastian got out of bed and reached out for his glasses. Slipping them on Sebastian made his way to the front door.

"Somebody better be dying" 

Sebastian looked through the peephole and felt his face flush at the sight before him.

"You've got to be kidding me"

Opening the door half way Sebastian peeked out pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his finger.

"What the hell do you want...OH MY GOD" Sebastian whispered in shock

It was Chris once again only this time...it was Chris in his boxers and nothing else.

"Where the hell are your clothes? What the fuck is the matter with you?"

Chris didn't say a word and just shoved past Sebastian and into his apartment. Sebastian narrowed his eyes as he shut the door behind him.

"Yeah why not. Come on in" Sebastian mumbled under his breath

Chris looked around at the boxes littering the living room. He looked up and locked eyes with Sebastian.

"You know if you need help unpacking I'd be more than happy to help you. Least I can do for barging in here twice in a row"

Sebastian cocked a brow "I think I can handle it. And since you brought up barging in here...why are you here? Again?"

Chris rubbed the back of his neck and opened his mouth. Only the sound of hearing a door open from across the hall made him stop and walk to Sebastian's front door. It was then that it clicked for Sebastian.

"Are you serious? Are you really doing this again? Look if you don't want to date these people just say so"

Chris smirked "Well it wasn't exactly a date as it was a...a lovely night between two perfect strangers"

Sebastian's lips twitched "So you mean you just slept with this person and walked over here to avoid what? A causal conversation?"

"When you say it like that it sounds awful. Look I just connected with the guy and well we all need to get off somehow. So we both needed the company. Only I really don't need the whole getting to know you thing. Because once I do...I feel bad and ugh the guilt sets in. I'd rather not form a connection...it's a lot safer"

Sebastian gave a look of disgust "Wow you really are a scumbag"

"Well guess the coast is clear. And look I feel really bad that you are getting to know me on this level. How about I take you tonight for dinner. My treat"

Sebastian scoffed "I don't think so"

"Come on I'm just trying to be neighborly"

Sebastian glared "I think I can do without it. Besides...I'm been doing just fine with..."

"With what? Ordering take out every hour on the hour. Come on...It'll be fun"

Sebastian sighed softly. He knew he was going to regret this but Chris was right. A little time out of this place and a break from packing would be nice. 

"Ugh damn it. Fine. Okay"

Chris's face lit up "Great. I'll be around later...say around 8:00"

"Yeah. Yeah okay that's fine"

Chris smiled "Awesome. Well I should get going...got some errands to run. And I know you need clothes to go into the outside world. See you later"

Sebastian didn't say a word and just buried his face in his hands after Chris walked out.

"What the fuck just happened?" 

*Later On That Day*

Sebastian finished tying up his shoes and walked up to his full length mirror to give himself on last look in the mirror. He opted for a casual look. Black skinny jeans, a pair of basic black converse and dark blue v-neck. He finished the look off with a black jean jacket. Running his fingers through his hair he walked out of his bedroom and towards his kitchen to grab something to drink.

He was about to reach into his fridge until he heard a knock on his door. Closing the fridge Sebastian stood there in the kitchen for a second before walking to his front door. Inhaling a deep breath Sebastian opened the front door.

There was Chris with a huge smile on his face.

"Wow you look great. So are you ready?"

Sebastian smiled softly "Yeah"

"Awesome. Well where would you like to go?"

Sebastian shrugged "I don't know. I mean I really don't know much about New York. So I guess I'll be okay with where ever you decided"

"Wonderful...pizza it is"

Sebastian looked over at Chris and groaned "I wish I could say I'm surprised...but I would be lying"

Chris chuckled as they made their way downstairs.

* Little While Later*

Sebastian watched as Chris lifted the pizza and took one huge bit letting a smile appear on his face afterwards.

"This is so good" Chris said his mouth full of pizza

Sebastian's lips twitched "You don't say"

Finishing the food in his mouth Chris wiped his lower lip and cleared his throat.

"So what brings you to New York?"

Sebastian set his soda down and locked eyes with Chris.

"Well I wanted to pursue a career in journalism. I figured New York would be the best place to do it. That and a lot of other reasons but I don't really want to talk about that right now"

Chris sighed "Bad breakup"

Sebastian looked up at Chris in shock "Excuse me?"

"Come on. I don't think it's that hard to figure out" Chris replied with a soft smile

Sebastian cocked a brow "Oh god I really hope I'm not that transparent"

"Not at all. It's just...well I assume that would be one of the reasons. You know seeing as that's why a lot of people move and what not"

Sebastian cleared his throat "Can we just talk about something else please?"

"Sure. The night is still young"

*Hours Later*

Sebastian and Chris laughed as they stopped at Sebastian's front door. 

"I hate to admit it...but tonight was really nice"

Chris smiled "See I'm not such a bad guy after all huh"

"Well I don't know. We've only hung out just this one time"

Chris locked eyes with Sebastian. He couldn't help but be in awe of those beautiful blue green eyes that shined brightly behind his glasses.

"Have you ever thought about wearing contacts?" 

Sebastian cocked a brow "No. Why?"

"Because your eyes are quite breathtaking"

Sebastian gulped and looked away "And this is where this night out ends"

"What? It was just a compliment"

Sebastian bit his lower lip "I know and thanks...but I really should get some sleep"

"Look my offer still stands on helping you unpack"

Sebastian walked into his apartment and smirked

"Goodnight Chris"

Chris smiled as Sebastian shut the door. Walking back to his apartment Chris walked in and shut the door behind him.

"I think he's coming around"


	3. Breaking Barriers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fresh out of work update :)

"This is it. I'm going to die here...surrounded by boxes" 

Sebastian groaned and sank to the floor near the boxes and buried his face in his hands. Shutting his eyes for a moment Sebastian sighed and looked out towards the beautiful night view of New York City. The lights looking like a million tiny light bugs in the sky.

"Oh the million of other places I could be. But yet here I am...unpacking fucking boxes"

Sebastian hung his head and once again shut his eyes. It was then that his eyes flew open hearing a knock on his door. Exhaling a deep breath he kind of already had a feeling he knew who it was. Not even bothering to to look into the peephole Sebastian unlocked and opened the door.

"Hey there neighbor"

Sebastian groaned "I'd be lying if I said I was surprised"

"What are you up to?" Chris asked walking in holding two beers in his hand kicking the door close lightly

Sebastian huffed "What do you think?"

"I wish you would just let me help you. I promise it would get done a helluva lot faster"

Sebastian sighed softly and finally caved "You know what? I think I'll take you up on that offer...because I'm about to lose my damn mind"

"Awesome. Not about losing your mind...you know awesome because___"

Sebastian held his hand up "I get it. Just shut up and help me"

Chris chuckled "Okay. So...ummm which would you like me to start with?"

"You can start with those by the counter. They are just a few things that go in the bedroom and the bathroom"

Chris smiled and nodded as he started with the box labeled bedroom and picked it up making his way to the bedroom. Sebastian let out a huge sigh of relief he had to admit it was nice to have some help. And it was very nice of Chris to offer it as well.

Chris walked into Sebastian's bedroom and set the box down. Opening it Chris reached inside and pulled out an alarm clock. Taking it out Chris placed the alarm clock on the night stand and plugged it in. He even set the time for Sebastian. After doing that Chris walked back to the box and reached back in pulling out a framed photo. In the photo was Sebastian smiling while another man held him from behind. His arms wrapped around Sebastian's waist. 

Chris couldn't help but smile seeing Sebastian's smile in the photo. It was then a hand reached out and took the photo away from him.

"That's...that you can just..." Sebastian struggled as he stuck the framed photo in the nightstand drawer 

Chris smiled warmly "You looked really happy in that photo. He looks like a really nice guy"

Sebastian placed another box on the floor and sighed "You can work on this one too. Please"

"Did he break your heart?"

Sebastian clenched his jaw "That's really none of your business"

"You can talk to me if you want. You know...If you ever feel like you need to vent. I'm here"

Sebastian inhaled and exhaled a deep breath "Thanks...but you just need to stop asking so many questions and just help me finish"

Chris sighed softly "Alright. One more question though. A answer which I feel I'm entitled to because I'm helping you"

"Ugh for fuck's sake. Fine alright"

Chris stood from his spot on the floor and cleared his throat "How long we're you both...together?"

Sebastian sighed sadly "Two years. His name is Aaron. We met at mutual friends Christmas party"

"Hmm nice"

Sebastian shook his head as if to shake himself out of his daze "If you say so. Now get to work...I answered your question. So yeah...so unless you are dying or injured keep your trap shut"

"Your so sweet" 

Sebastian rolled his eyes "Bite me"

Chris chuckled and thought "I'm going to break those barriers. Trust me...you can't stay a hard-ass forever" 

*Few Hours Later*

After what seemed like forever Chris and Sebastian finally finished unpacking. Well give or take a couple of boxes of dishes leftover but Sebastian told Chris he would do them himself tomorrow morning.

"I'm so starving" Chris groaned taking a seat on Sebastian's couch

Sebastian sighed "Me too. Maybe I can order___"

"There is another world away from the world of take out you know"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes "I really don't care. You can starve"

Chris chuckled "That's cold. I would never let you starve...in fact, would you like to come over to my place. I can make us both something to eat. Or I can just cook here"

Sebastian was a bit taken aback by that. In the two years he had been with Aaron he never once offered to cook for him. So this was something knew for Sebastian

"Are you...are you serious?"

Chris smirked "Sure. Why? Your ex never cooked for you?"

"No. Not at all. I mean I cooked him...but yeah he never cooked for me. His version of cooking was picking up a pizza or ordering drive thru"

Chris placed his hands on his chest and gasped "You've been deprived. No worries...I'm here"

"Oh god" 

Chris stood and walked to the front door "I'm going to go grab a few things from my place and I'll be back in a few"

"Umm...alright" 

Sebastian watched as Chris walked out the front door and stayed on his spot on the couch. What was it about this guy? Why was he so nice? They barely even knew each other but yet Chris acted as if they had known each other for a long time. Ugh he hated that he couldn't trust many people after being burned so many times in the past. 

After waiting for almost an hour Chris walked through the front door with a two bags in each hand.

"Sorry it took so long. I needed to make sure I had everything I needed"

Sebastian smiled softly "It's okay"

"Well you just sit back and relax. I'm about to totally make you the best dinner you've ever had"

Sebastian chuckled "Just don't burn down my kitchen"

"Well if that happens...you can just move it with me and we can be roomies"

Sebastian all but choked on his water as he looked away in embarrassment 

"You alright?"

Sebastian didn't say a word and just simply nodded in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris : https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/22/20/5b/22205bffefed98a700c8621ec306f333.jpg
> 
> Sebby: http://66.media.tumblr.com/00f40e6dd46a4dfb274167f9a3a8c78f/tumblr_o6mnhybO211vqdilqo2_250.gif


	4. Deal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found Time for an update after a lovely day out with my family  
> Anywho here is another update

Chris bit his lower lip in anticipation as he watched Sebastian place his fork down.

"Well? How is it?" 

Sebastian took a sip of his beer and smiled softly "I hate to admit it. But it's really good. Best risotto chicken I've ever tasted...well in New York"

"Told ya" Chris replied with a huge smile

Sebastian chuckled softly "Listen. Thank you for everything that you did for me today. It really helped a lot. I honestly thought I was going to be surrounded by boxes forever"

"No worries. More than happy to help"

A moment of silence passed before Chris locked his gaze on Sebastian who was looking out the window at his New York view and spoke.

"Do you miss him?"

Sebastian removed his gaze from the window and gave a look of confusion

"Excuse me?"

Chris set down his beer and wiped his mouth "You know. Your ex. Do you miss him?"

"I really...I really don't want to talk about that"

Chris smirked "Hmm can I propose something? I know it's probably something not a lot of people propose...but why not?"

"Umm...alright"

Chris smirked "How about this? Every time we hang out or I help you out with something...you answer one personal question for me a day"

"You must be joking. Are you...bribing me?" Sebastian replied with a scoff

Chris exhaled a deep breath "Well you see it how you want to see it. I see it as just getting to know more about you slowly. You know what they say you learn something new everyday"

"I really...don't know what to say to that"

Chris shrugged "Say yes. I mean...you can ask me questions too if you want"

"Alright. Fine."

Chris smiled "Awesome. So my first question...do you miss him?"

"Wait a second. You already asked me questions earlier"

Chris cocked a brow "Those don't count. We just agreed to this now."

"I don't see how that's fair"

Chris shrugged once again. Sebastian glared he used to hate it when Aaron shrugged all the damn time. In annoyed the crap out of him. But for some strange reason when Chris did it...it was kinda cute.

"Whoa...did you just use the word cute for this guy. Back the fuck up Sebastian"

Chris pouted "Well are you going to answer my question or not?"

Sebastian exhaled and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. It was at that moment that Chris began to soak up the beauty that was Sebastian. He hair pulled back into a small ponytail, his long delicate fingers as they pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. They way his blue green eyes caught the light perfectly. He really was breathtaking. And for some reason Chris caught hint of a slight accent that was not of the states. And he really liked that.

"Well I miss him mostly at night. You know when I'm lying in bed and I turn over to see his sleeping form beside me and he's not there. I miss the feeling of his arms around me...making me safe and wanted. Like I truly belong somewhere and to someone. The days I can handle because I'm always keeping myself busy thinking about things I have to get done. But when I stop and let my mind wander...that's when I miss him too"

Chris sighed softly "I envy you"

"What? Why?"

Chris cleared his throat "I guess...because you've had true love. I haven't. And I know that's my fault because I never allow myself to get attached or anyone to get to close. I wish I could or say that I've come close...but I haven't. I just...I don't know why"

"But doesn't it get lonely sometimes. I mean wouldn't you want someone to call your own or someone to come home to and just talk about your day. Someone to just...make you smile for no reason ever because you just can't help but feel that funny feeling in your heart"

Chris smiled "Wow. You really are a modern day Shakespeare"

"Come on. I mean...really"

Chris sighed "I don't know. Maybe one day...for now. I think I'm okay"

"To each their own I say"

Chris just smiled and took another swig of his beer.

*The Next Day*

Sebastian walked into his apartment and dropped his satchel to the floor. He was beyond exhausted. Today was his first day on the job working for one of New York major journalist company's. His boss told him right off the bat he was going to make sure Sebastian worked extra hard today being as it was his first day on the job and he wanted to see if Sebastian was ready for this kind of work pace and company. Well Sebastian proved it...he proved it ten fold the whole entire day.

"I'm never getting up from this couch" Sebastian sighed as he let his couch envelope him. The suede caressing his skin making him sigh in delight.

And there it was. That knock on the door.

"Is this sarcasm?" Sebastian said looking up as if asking god himself.

Sebastian groaned and let his hair loose as he walked to the door and opened the front door. 

"Hey there neig___" Chris's words caught in his throat as the sight of Sebastian with hair down. Every time he saw him his hair was pulled back into a small bun or ponytail.

Sebastian groaned in annoyance "Do you need something?"

Chris couldn't help but bite down on his lip to hold back what he really wanted to say and cleared his throat.

"Umm I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at my apartment. I rented some movies and well my plans for tonight went bust."

Sebastian cocked a brow "Nobody looking to get off tonight? That must really suck"

"If you must know. I had a legit date tonight but he bailed at the last minuet. He told me he had a family emergency"

Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle "Maybe he got word from one of your other so called dates"

"Are you always this comforting. Because it's quite becoming of you"

Sebastian sighed "I'm sorry. It's just it was long day for me"

"Well what better way to unwind after a long day with good company and a movie"

Sebastian nodded "You're right. Now all I need it good company"

"Prick"

Sebastian chuckled softly "I'll be there in five minuets. Let me just change"

"Awesome. Don't keep me waiting to long"

Sebastian rolled his eyes "Whatever"


	5. A Whole Nother Level

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One More In Me Before Bedtime :))

Chris rushed to his door hearing the knock on the other side. Chris opened it to find Sebastian standing on the other side wearing a black tank top and dark navy blue sweatpants.

"This son of a bitch" Chris though giving Sebastian a quick up and down glance.

Sebastian swallowed the lump in his throat "So you gonna let me in or are we going to watch movies out here?"

"Shut up and just come in"

Sebastian walked in and looked around Chris's apartment. He was quiet surprised how well together it looked. He couldn't lie he was expecting to walk into some strange mess or sex domain type of thing seeing as Chris has been seen on occasion will different men almost every night since Sebastian moved in.

"So which movie would you like to see first. I have Silver Linings Playbook and let's see here...The Departed"

Sebastian scrunched up his nose "Got anything a little more...I don't know... 80's"

"I have The Breakfast Club in my own personal movie collection"

Sebastian smiled "Now you're talking"

After popping the DVD in and putting the popcorn in a bowl Chris took a seat next to Sebastian and made himself comfortable on his couch. Chris nudged Sebastian on the arm and held out the bowl of popcorn for them both to share.

"So"

Sebastian raised a brow "So what?"

"So do I get to ask my question for the day?"

Sebastian groaned "I was totally hoping you would forget"

"Ha. Not a chance"

Sebastian rolled his eyes "Alright. Fine. Go ahead"

"Where are you from?"

Sebastian turned around to look at Chris in shock. He could have asked him any personal question...but he chose to ask him that.

"Are...are you serious? That is your question?"

Chris nodded "Yeah"

"Well I..."

"And not where you used to live. Where you were born? That is what I'm asking"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes "I think I understood the question"

Chris sat up on his couch and waited for Sebastian to answer.

"Well...I'm from a little place I'd like to call Romania. I moved to the states when I was younger. It was hard...being as I didn't really understand the culture and I had this accent that held me back. But I feel that I've done okay with working on the accent"

Chris smiled "Ha. I knew you weren't from here. I could tell from the first time you opened your mouth"

"Well aren't we observant"

Chris nodded "Oh you'd be surprised what I could gather from someone just by looking at them"

"Oh really?"

Chris smirked wickedly "Really"

"Well since I'm here. Enlighten me with your observance"

Chris shifted in his spot on the couch and locked eyes with Sebastian.

"Well just by looking into your eyes now. I can tell that you are a very warm and giving person. At the same time I can't tell you've been hurt...that this isn't who you truly are. You've put up a wall...a wall that you've made for yourself because you don't want to get hurt again. Although...something tells me, you don't want this wall up anymore. You want to trust again"

Sebastian exhaled a shaky breath "So just by looking at my eyes...that's what you got"

"Yeah. Should I keep going?"

Sebastian nodded in approval.

"Your body language tells me..."

Chris was cut off by Sebastian raising his hand "I'm just going to stop you there. Look maybe I should just leave"

"Why? Did I say something wrong? Or was what said more accurate than you expected?"

Sebastian locked eyes with Chris "You don't know anything about me"

"You don't give me the chance"

Sebastian clenched his jaw "And why should I?"

"Why shouldn't you?"

Sebastian locked eyes with Chris and felt his heart racing. What the fuck? Why was his heart pounding right now? What was it about this guy he had only known for such a short period of time made him feel this way.

"I should just go"

Chris frowned "The movie isn't finished yet"

Sebastian walked to the front door and placed his hand on the knob "Come on. Who hasn't seen this movie and not know how it ends?"

With that Sebastian walked out and shut the door behind him. Chris groaned.

"This guy's wall is like the Great wall of China"

*Few Days Later*

After that day Chris noticed Sebastian beginning to act a bit strange every time they saw each other in the halls. One day Chris walked out the same time Sebastian did and Sebastian quickly walked back in and shut the door behind him. Not even uttering not even a hello to Chris. Today was the same. Chris was back from a night out with some friends and caught Sebastian in the hall.

"Hey" Chris said with a soft smile

Sebastian didn't say a word and just walked back into his apartment slamming the door behind him.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" 

That did it. Chris had enough of Sebastian's odd behavior and decided he was finally going to confront him about it whether he liked or not. Marching his way to Sebastian's door Chris knocked. First two knocks...nothing. Chris cocked a brow and knocked again.

Chris cleared his throat and gave a defiant glare "You know I can do this all day if I have to"

Sebastian shut his eyes and leaned against the door "What do you want?"

"Well first off to talk to you and not your damn door"

Sebastian groaned "Not really in the mood"

"Fine. I can just stand here until you are"

Sebastian buried his face in his hands "This guy just doesn't quit"

Finally after a few more minuets of yelling back and forth through the door Sebastian unlocked and opened the door.

"About damn time. Anymore of that and we'd both get evicted"

Sebastian sighed "What do you want?"

"Why have you been avoiding me like the plague?"

Sebastian walked away from the door and to his kitchen "I don't have a clue what you are talking about"

"Oh come on. Don't give me that crap" Chris replied shutting the door behind him as he caught up with Sebastian in the kitchen

Sebastian glared 

"You're just pissed because of what I said that night you came over. Is that it? You are just acting like a brat because I can see right through you. That your facade of being this tough as nails no nonsense guy is just a front to the real you. I mean stop me here if I'm wrong"

Sebastian hung his head "I worked to damn hard to let someone like you come in here and think you know everything about me"

"Scary isn't it. When someone knows more about you than you knew about yourself"

Sebastian watched as Chris walked towards him. 

"Don't...just stay there"

Chris ignored him and just walked into the kitchen. Next thing Sebastian knew Chris was inches away from him as Sebastian was pressed up against the fridge

"What are you so afraid of?"

Sebastian gave a defiant look "Who said I was afraid?"

Chris smirked "You don't have to say anything. It's all over your face and in those eyes of yours"

Sebastian watched frozen as Chris began to lean in closer.

Oh god. What was happening?


	6. Well...Wow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before Work Update

"You need to get away from me" Sebastian replied his tone deep and stern

Chris smirked "Or else what? You're all talk. I don't really think you have it in you to do something mean or hit me"

Sebastian's eye narrowed "So you think you got me all figured out huh?"

"Pretty much" Chris replied with a shrug

Sebastian smiled softly but his smile soon faded seeing as once again Chris tried to lean in closer. Sebastian licked his lips and let Chris lean in a little closer. Chris could feel his heart racing and his nerves going crazy with anticipation. Was Sebastian really going to let him do this?

As soon as Sebastian felt he was close enough and Chris shut his eyes Sebastian grabbed the glass of water he poured for himself earlier. And without a second thought or hesitation Sebastian threw it in Chris's face.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Chris cried out feeling the cold water hit his face and go down his shirt

Sebastian chuckled "What's the matter? Didn't see that coming? 

"What the hell is the matter with you?"

Sebastian pushed Chris away "And what the hell's the matter with you? Who the hell do you think you are to come in here and think you know everything about me? To question me and who I am? You don't know a damn thing about me"

Chris reached out and caught Sebastian from the forearm "Bullshit. You're just pissed off because I told you the truth. And the fact that you did this and act like a five year old doesn't prove me wrong. Why the hell else would you avoid me? Or throw water in my face for that reason.

Sebastian pulled his arm out of Chris's grip and glared "Because you deserve it. And I think it's time you should leave.

"Do you really want me to leave?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes "Uh yeah"

"Fine" Chris replied simply and began to walk to the front door

Sebastian let out a sigh of relief. That was until Chris stopped and turned around with a smile.

"What's the matter with you now?"

Chris smirked "I didn't ask my question for the day"

"Fuck your question"

Chris chuckled "Aww come on now"

Sebastian growled in anger "Ugh damn it fine"

"Will you go out with me?"

Sebastian's mouth dropped open shock "What? No! Are you crazy or something?"

"Aww come on. Look one date...that's all I'm asking"

Sebastian glared "And you are asking too much...so no"

"Okay how about this. One date and if you don't enjoy yourself well I'll never bother you again"

Sebastian cocked a brow

"I mean it. I'll never bug you...well unless you want me to" Chris replied with a grin

Sebastian cocked his head "Alright. Fine."

"Great. Tomorrow night. How's 8:00 sound?"

"8:30" Sebastian replied quickly

Chris chuckled softly "Alright fine"

With that Chris walked out the front door and walked out shutting the door behind him.

"God anything to get this guy out of my hair. One date won't kill me"

*The Next Night*

Sebastian sat on the couch watching TV while he waited for Chris to knock on his door. It was already 8:45 and he was getting annoyed. One of Sebastian's pet peeves was being late himself and people being late. Sebastian flipped off the TV and was about to make his way to his bedroom until there was a knock on the door. Sebastian groaned as he walked to the front door and opened his front door.

"Before you say anything I'm sorry I'm late. I lost track of time running some errands around town"

Sebastian cocked a brow "I don't care. Let's just get this over with"

"I love the excitement in your voice"

Sebastian grumbled as he locked the door behind him. 

Sebastian kept his eyes locked on the passenger window as Chris drove them to god knows where.

"So where are we going?" 

Chris smiled " I know this nice little restaurant not that far from here that I thought you might enjoy"

"Oh what do they serve there...pizza?"

Chris sighed "Why do you always have to be so critical? Can't we just have a decent conversation sans all your sarcasm?"

Sebastian remained quiet and sighed softly "I'm sorry. I know you are just trying to be nice...sometimes I just can't help it. I know that me being this way is not very becoming...it's just after everything I've been through and being this way for so long it's not an easy habit to kick"

"I get it. But...can you at least just try to work harder on it. I mean just for tonight"

Sebastian looked over at Chris and smiled "I'll try my best...no promises though"

"I'll take that"

*A Little While Later*

After enjoying a nice dinner at a lovely restaurant which Sebastian was surprised that Chris knew of such a place Chris and Sebastian found themselves sitting at a park nearby.

"So do I get to ask my question now?"

Sebastian chuckled "Go ahead. Wait on second thought...I'm going to ask one"

"Oh. Uh okay" Chris replied perking up 

Sebastian turned to face Chris and looked deep into his eyes "Why are you doing all this? What do you want?"

Chris swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke "I don't want anything. Look when I first met you...you had this look in your eyes. Like you seemed lost and hurt. I felt like...like I needed to do something to make you feel like whatever happen to you...well it will get better"

"So pity is why you are doing this?"

Chris rolled his eyes "No it's not. I just...I just wanted to. I don't know...get to know you...even though you act like a hard ass, well I'm sure you truly are a nice guy"

Sebastian chuckled softly

"And well it's not like you've slammed the door in my face so I figured...well he's giving me the chance why not take it"

Sebastian nodded "Trust me I was thinking about it at first. But for some strange reason your stubbornness triggered my curiosity"

"Is it weird that you aren't the first person who's told me that"

Sebastian smiled softly " I'm not surprised. Look umm I think I'd like to head back home now"

"Sure"

After the drive back home Chris walked Sebastian to his apartment. Sebastian unlocked his door and was about to walk in until Chris reached out and placed his hand on his forearm.

"Wait. I didn't get to ask my question"

Sebastian turned around and sighed "Alright. Fine. What's your question?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Sebastian felt his heart stop "I'm...I'm sorry"

"Can I kiss you? Or may I kiss you?"

Sebastian stood there in silence. He truly didn't know what to say. He looked into Chris's eyes. Beautiful blue eyes glowing with anticipation.

Sebastian exhaled a deep breath. What did he have to lose? It was just a kiss...right? Nothing more and nothing less.

"Uh...umm...okay"

Chris eyes grew wide "Really?"

Sebastian nodded softly "Yeah"

Without waiting another minuet or giving Sebastian the chance to change his mind. Chris pulled Sebastian flush against him and leaned in closing the gap between them with a sweet kiss. Sebastian kept his eyes open as he watched Chris's eyes slide close and enjoy the kiss. Sebastian couldn't help but sigh into the kiss seeing Chris enjoy himself so much as the kiss began to get a little deeper. 

"What. The. Actual. Fuck. You are actually enjoying this" Sebastian's brain voiced in his head

Letting his eyes snap back open Sebastian broke the kiss quickly "I...I have to go"

"Oh. Well okay. Thank you for going out with me. And the talk in the park. And the...the kiss"

Sebastian smiled awkwardly "I get it. And thank you...for...all that"

A pregnant pause came between the two as Sebastian walked inside his apartment and shut the door behind him. Chris smiled at the door as he touched his lips with his fingers. He could still taste Sebastian's sweetness on his lips. Making his way to his apartment Chris walked in and shut the door behind him plopping himself on his couch Chris sighed and closed his eyes with a smile.

"Better than I expected"


	7. Train Of Thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fresh Out Of Work Update

Sebastian walked out of his apartment and locked his apartment door behind him. He was so exhausted but work didn't care how tired you were.

"Hey. Good morning" 

Sebastian turned around and smiled nervously "Hey"

"Are you alright? You don't look so good"

Sebastian groaned softly "Really? Do I look that bad?"

"Well you look beautiful...I mean...you...you just look tired" Chris finally blurted out after struggling for a second

Sebastian blushed "Well I am. I didn't really get much sleep last night. Too many things on my mind"

"Oh yeah. Like what?"

Sebastian looked away nervously "Umm. Listen I'm late for work. I really have to go"

"Oh. Okay well how about we hang out later"

Sebastian nodded and quickly made his way down the stairs and out of Chris's sight.

*Later On That Day*

Sebastian walked into his apartment and used every ounce of strength he had left to make it to his bedroom. He felt fucking awful. He knew he wasn't feeling a hundred percent when he left for work earlier. He just thought he would feel better if he just ignored it and went to work. But that was a bad idea...he was burning up and he felt like he was growing weaker by the minuet.

Finally after what seemed like the longest walk to his bedroom Sebastian pushed open his bedroom door and let his tired body fall on his bed.

"Oh god. I love you bed" Sebastian mumbled under his breath as he shut his eyes

Sebastian began to finally let himself doze off until he heard a knock at the door. 

"Oh god. Please no"

There is was again. More knocking...till finally it stopped. Sebastian sighed and was about to close his eyes again until...

"Jesus. Are you alright?"

Sebastian looked up at Chris with tired eyes "Yeah. Just peachy"

Chris sighed softly and sat next to Sebastian's tired laid out body "Do you need...do you need me to help you up or something?"

"No. I never want to leave this bed...ever" Sebastian replied softly

Chris smiled softly "Well in that case. How about we just hang out here?"

"Are you serious? You'd rather be here with me...while I'm sick than go out with your friends or something"

Chris leaned back into the pillows "Yeah. I mean why not?"

Sebastian didn't say a word and only groaned in response as he let exhaustion take over his body and fell asleep.

* Few Hours Later*

Sebastian awoke to sound of noise coming from his kitchen. Again using every ounce of strength he got out of bed and slowly made his way to the kitchen. Once there he found Chris standing over the stove stirring something in a pot.

"What...what are you doing?" Sebastian asked softly 

Chris turned around and smiled "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you...but umm I'm making you some chicken soup. I was hoping it would help you feel better. You know you need to eat something to get some strength in you"

"Thank you"

Chris smiled warmly and began to pour some soup into a bowl for Sebastian. Helping Sebastian to the couch and covering him with a blanket Chris handed him the soup and sat beside him placing his feet on his lap.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Sebastian asked softly 

Chris groaned "Why do you have to ask so many questions? You know not everyone wants something in return just because they do something nice. There are still genuinely good people out there"

"Sorry. I'm not trying to be rude...it's just...well I'm not used to all this"

Chris gave a confused expression "Your ex has never done anything like this for you before?"

"No. Not really. I mean he was a reserved person. Quiet and strong...I guess when I fell in love with him I fell in love with his presence. I don't know just something about the confidence in him drew me to him"

Chris nodded "I guess everyone has a preference. But still it's the boyfriend's job to shower their significant other with love and gifts. Take care of them when they are sick and just...I don't know make them know everyday that they are the best thing in the world that ever happened to them"

"Wow I'm either really really losing my mind from illness or that came off as really really cheesy"

Chris scoffed "Screw you"

Sebastian laughed. Chris couldn't help but smile. Sebastian looked beautiful when he wasn't so uptight all the time. Even in sickness he still looked absolutely breathtaking. Chris couldn't quite put his finger on it but he was bound to find out what it was about this guy that made him feel all sorts of things. Even nervous...which Chris hated because he didn't get nervous very easily.

Chris looked over at Sebastian locking his eyes on him.

"What?"

Chris didn't say a word and took the half empty bowl of soup from Sebastian's hands and set it on the coffee table in front of them. Chris moved over close to Sebastian...Sebastian's legs still on his lap.

"What is it about you?"

Sebastian swallowed nervously "What...what are you talking about?"

"Why are you like this?"

Sebastian flushed "Like what?"

Chris didn't say another word and just leaned in closer. Sebastian's breathing became a bit heavy seeing Chris's face inches away from his.

"Nevermind. Maybe one day I'll know"

With that Chris caught Sebastian's lips in a warm kiss. Sebastian pulled away quickly.

"Are you insane? I'm sick remember"

Chris shrugged. Sebastian bit his lip. 

"There he goes again. Shrugging"

Chris lifted his hand and pushed Sebastian's glasses lightly up the bridge of his nose. Chris then cocked his head.

"You look good in glasses...but this time...I'd rather see you without them" 

With that Chris slowly lifted his hand and removed Sebastian's glasses. For some strange reason Sebastian felt awkward and vulnerable without them.

Leaning back in Chris went back in for another kiss only to have Sebastian pull away.

"Did you not just hear what I told you? Sick...hello"

Chris gave a stern expression "I'll risk it. Now shut up"

Sebastian's eyes grew wide as Chris once again caught his lips in a sweet kiss. Sebastian couldn't lie...it felt amazing to be kissed again by Chris. Lifting his arms Sebastian's laced them around his neck as Chris's body pressed up against his. Was this really happening? Or was he really losing all train of thought because he was that sick? Whatever it was for some strange reason kissing Chris this way...felt...felt right. So right it was scary


	8. Trying To Fool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before Work Update

Chris broke the kiss and smiled seeing Sebastian still sitting there with his eyes still closed.

"Are you okay?" 

Sebastian opened his eyes and smiled "Yeah. I'm fine"

"I think I could get used to kissing you" 

Sebastian flushed "Shut up. Look I'm getting really sleepy...I think I'm going to head to bed"

"Alright. Well do you want me to help you to bed?"

Sebastian sat up "I would really appreciate it"

Chris got up from his spot on the couch and helped Sebastian up. Sebastian groaned feeling the room spin a little as he tried to keep his balance. 

"Don't worry. I got you" 

Sebastian smiled softly as Chris helped him to bed and covered him up. Chris then reached out and felt Sebastian's forehead.

"Fever seems to be going down. Not as hot as you were earlier. So just rest and I guess I'll see you tomorrow"

Chris was about to turn to leave until Sebastian reached out and his hand latched onto his hoodie.

"No. Please don't leave...umm I really don't want to be alone like this"

Chris gave a warm smile "You...you want me to stay?"

Sebastian nodded "Please"

"Alright. Well I guess I can just crash on your couch"

Sebastian shook his head "No. You can just stay in here...with me. I mean the bed is big enough. We'll both have enough space for ourselves"

"Umm...oo...okay. Well I guess I'm staying here then"

Sebastian sighed softly as he watched Chris get into bed beside him and make himself comfortable.

"Thank you...for everything" Sebastian mumbled sleepily 

Chris locked eyes with Sebastian "No problem"

Sebastian soon began to doze off with Chris following a few minuets later.

*The Next Morning*

Sebastian's eyes fluttered open to the sound of light breathing. Thankfully his fever passed and the room no longer felt like it was spinning. He was given the day off from work today to rest up and get better so the need to get out of bed and rush to work was thankfully not needed. 

Sebastian perked up seeing Chris shift in bed and soon open his eyes. Smiling softly Chris spoke.

"How are you feeling?"

Sebastian sighed softly "A lot better. Listen thank you again for everything. I'm pretty sure that if you hadn't come over I would be near death by now"

"And we wouldn't want that to happen now would we" Chris replied with a soft chuckle

Once again Sebastian and Chris locked eyes with each other.

"Why are you like this?"

Chris cocked a brow "Like what?"

Sebastian didn't say another word and just caught Chris's lips in a sweet kiss. Chris was a bit surprised...for once it was Sebastian making the move for once. Chris smiled into the kiss as he moved closer to Sebastian wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him atop of him.

Sebastian yelped in surprise as he looked down at Chris in surprise.

"What...What are you doing?"

Chris smirked "Enjoying the moment"

"I don't know what you think is about to happen...but...you and I aren't on the same page here"

Chris's brow furrowed "What are you talking about? It's just a kiss. Why what did you think was happening?"

"I...uh...nothing...just forget it" Sebastian blushed trying to get out of Chris's hold but Chris wasn't having it.

Sebastian glared "Do you mind? Will you let me go?"

"Why? I rather like holding you like this. I mean you don't like it"

Sebastian's eyes narrowed "No. Not really"

"You are a terrible liar. But fine...I'll let you go"

Sebastian let out a sigh of relief as he felt Chris's hold loosen. Just as he was about to get out of bed...Chris pulled him back down and now Sebastian was underneath him.

"What the hell?!"

Chris smirked wickedly "You didn't let me finish"

"What?"

"I'll let you go...on one condition"

Sebastian huffed "Fine. What is it?"

"You let me kiss you again"

Sebastian glared "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Nope"

"Ugh alright...fine"

Chris chuckled "You know when you act like this...it's quite adorable"

Sebastian blushed "Shut up"

Chris leaned in and kissed Sebastian once again. Sebastian let his eyes slide close...fuck could he kiss. Chris let his hands stop on Sebastian's waist as the kiss began to deepen. Chris decided he would be the one to throw caution to the wind as he nipped at Sebastian's lower lip. Sebastian gasped and Chris took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. Chris smirked not feeling much of a fight come from Sebastian's end. God Sebastian tasted so sweet.

Sebastian then began to feel Chris's hand wander from his waist to under his shirt. The warmth of his large hands making goosebumps form on his skin. Chris broke and began to place kisses on Sebastian's neck. He smiled feeling Sebastian's shaky breaths in his ears. Sebastian let his eyes slide close once again only to feel Chris's kisses stop.

"Did you enjoy that?" Chris whispered softly

Sebastian let out a shaky breath "Why...why did you stop?"

"So you did enjoy it" 

Sebastian looked away "Shut up"

"It's okay if you enjoyed. That's why I did it. And the reason I stopped is because if this...ever happens between us. Well I want it to be right"

Sebastian glared "And what makes you think that it will ever happen?"

Chris got up from the bed and walked to the bedroom door.

"Come on. Who are you trying to fool?"

Sebastian's mouth dropped open and he looked away embarrassed.

"That's what I thought"

Sebastian grabbed a pillow and chucked it Chris. 

"You can leave now"

Chris chuckled "Alright fine. But I'll be back later to check up on you. See you later honey"

Sebastian groaned as Chris walked out the bedroom shutting it behind him.

"Stupid jerk"

"I heard that"

Sebastian couldn't help but smile softly hearing Chris's reply before walking out the front door.


	9. Stop Denying Yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally. It was a really long day at work.  
> But Anyway...here's an update

Sebastian walked to his front door. It was nice to be able to walk down the hall without having to feel like he was about to fall flat on his face.

Not even bothering to look out the peephole Sebastian smiled softly as he opened the door. 

"Hey. Umm I picked up some dinner. It's some deli sandwiches with chicken and broccoli soup for the both of us"

Sebastian shut the door behind him and smiled "Thank you. Umm how about I pop in a movie and we can just have like a dinner and a movie night"

"Sounds great"

*A Little While Later*

Soon the only sound that could be heard was the ending credits playing in the background and the sound of soft breathing coming from both Sebastian and Chris. Chris shifted in his spot as he looked down to see Sebastian sleeping his head leaning against his shoulder. Smiling softly it was then that Chris just couldn't deny himself anymore. He had always promised himself he would never get attached to anyone...ever. 

"Some promises are hard to keep" Chris thought to himself as he buried his face in Sebastian's hair and inhaled it's fresh scent.

Sebastian sighed softly as he slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Chris.

"Holy crap. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to doze off like that"

Chris chuckled softly "It's no big deal"

Sebastian cleared his throat and reached over for the remote flipping the TV off.

"The movies over. I guess that means you'll be taking off huh?"

Chris cocked his head "Why? Do you want me to take off?"

Sebastian bit his lower lip and nodded "No"

Chris raised his hand and moved a strand of hair out of Sebastian's face. Then same as before he removed his glasses and placed them on the coffee table.

"Good. Neither do I"

And just like before the two were locked in a kiss. Chris slowly pulled Sebastian into his lap groaning as he felt Sebastian's ass rub against his crotch. Sebastian moaned into the kiss feeling Chris's hands grip onto his waist tightly as if he was hanging on to him for dear life. Chris soon broke the kiss and began to trail kisses from Sebastian's collarbone to his neck. Sebastian inhaled a sharp breath as Chris soon began to nip at the sensitive skin on his neck. 

Chris then stopped and locked eyes with Sebastian. He studied his eyes as if looking for an answer or the go ahead to continue. 

Sebastian didn't say a word and just stood from the couch and took Chris's hand leading him to his bedroom. Shutting the door behind him Chris pulled Sebastian flush against him as they kissed again. 

"What's happening?" Chris whispered softly

Sebastian swallowed the lump in his throat "I don't know...but...it feels right"

Chris smiled as he placed his hand on the hem of Sebastian's tank top. Slowly he pulled the piece of fabric over Sebastian's head and let it fall to the floor. Chris couldn't help but bite his lip. Fuck Sebastian was beautiful inside and out. He knew he was in shape just by feeling his muscles under his shirt that one time he kissed. Chris soon began to unbutton his shirt. 

It was then that Sebastian stopped him by reaching out for his hand.

Chris looked up at Sebastian nervously.

"May I?"

Chris smiled softly and nodded "Of course. I'd rather you did it anyway"

Sebastian blushed as he reached up with shaky hands and slowly unbuttoned the rest of Chris's shirt He slid it off his broad shoulders and let it fall to the floor behind him.

Once again the two joined in a kiss. Chris let his hands roam down Sebastian's toned back as his gasped in pleasure feeling the warmth of Chris's fingers on his skin. Sebastian then looked down feeling Chris's hands on the hem of his sweatpants. Chris looked up seeing Sebastian staring down at his hands.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to"

Sebastian swallowed the lump in his throat "I'm tired of denying myself. I want to do this. I want...you"

"That's all I needed to hear" Chris whispered into Sebastian's ear

Chris slowly pushed Sebastian back onto the bed. He couldn't lie seeing Sebastian lying there before him on that bed was making him harder by the minuet...it was almost getting harder for him to keep himself under control. Chris slowly began to pull down Sebastian's sweatpants until they were fully removed and tossed them over his shoulder. 

"Fuck. Every inch of you is beautiful" Chris whispered seeing Sebastian's fully naked form

Sebastian blushed "I really don't want to be the only one naked here"

"Oh well by all means" Chris replied grabbing Sebastian's hands on placing them on the hem of his jeans

Sebastian looked up nervously and soon felt the nervousness subside seeing the want and adoration in Chris's eyes. Soon he began to work on Chris's jeans by unbuttoning them slowly. Chris felt his heart race as he felt Sebastian unzip his jeans and begin to push them down slowly until then were around his ankles. 

"You...you aren't wearing anything underneath" Sebastian whispered in astonishment

Chris chuckled nervously "Sometimes...well I like to be comfortable okay"

"If you say so" Sebastian replied with a cocked brow

Chris soon kicked off his jeans and pushed Sebastian back down on the bed.

"Shut up already"

Sebastian gasped feeling their pelvises rub up against each other deliciously. Sebastian looked and took in Chris's naked form. He truly was a sight to behold. Every muscle and curve of his body was perfect. He was the epitome of the perfect male physique.

"You like what you see?"

Sebastian looked away embarrassed. Chris then reached out and turned Sebastian's head slightly to face him

"It's okay if you do. I most certainly am enjoying looking at you"

Sebastian smiled sheepishly as Chris parted his legs and settled between them. Sebastian couldn't help but sigh seeing how perfect Chris molded in between his legs. It was almost like they were a perfect fit.

"Your ex is an idiot" Chris whispered softly

Sebastian furrowed his brows "I'm sorry?"

"I said your ex is an idiot. For him to let go of someone as beautiful and perfect as you...well I guess him loss and my gain"

Sebastian smiled shyly "Your something else you know that"

"So I've been told"

Chris leaned in and captured those sweet lips once again and then trailed kisses from his neck and down to his lower belly. Sebastian moaned in pleasure as he tried his best to keep his composure. Chris smirked knowing that he had such power over Sebastian. To know that he could make Sebastian break his cold demeanor and turn him into a writhing mess of ecstasy...well it was an ego boost.

Chris soon licked his lips and pulled Sebastian by his legs until they rested on his hips Chris smirked. Extending out his hand Chris cocked a brow and in a seductive tone spoke.

"Lick them" 

Sebastian perked up "Excuse me?"

"My fingers. I want you to lick them...and lick them good"

Sebastian hesitated for a minuet but soon decided to use this moment to his advantage. Opening his mouth Sebastian took Chris's hand and lick from wrist to palm and finally took two fingers in his mouth. Chris's eyes grew wide seeing Sebastian use his tongue in such a way it would make any normal uptight man blush. Chris swallowed harshly feeling Sebastian's tongue swirl around his fingers and then pull them out with a wet pop.

"Wet enough for you" 

Chris breathed out hoarsely "Fuck me"

After torturing Sebastian with the most intense and mind blowing prepping Chris soon crawled atop of Sebastian until he was hovering over him.

"Still want to do this?"

Sebastian looked deep into Chris's eyes and reached his hand up to caress his face

"We've come this far haven't we"

Without saying another word Chris began to slowly push inside of Sebastian. Sebastian inhaled a sharp breath at the feeling of being with someone like this in a way again. 

"Are you okay?" Chris whispered into Sebastian's ear lovingly 

Sebastian nodded "Yes. It's just...well it's been a while"

"Don't worry. I'l take care of you babe"

Sebastian smiled softly "Did he just call me babe"

Soon Chris began to thrust slowly into Sebastian making him gasp in pleasure. He sighed softly as he looked up at Chris with his eyes closed and in deep concentration. He loved the way his biceps flexed every time he pushed into him. Fuck it was so damn hot.

"You feel so damn amazing. I just want this moment to last forever"

Sebastian whimpered as he felt Chris's pace begin to increase as he thrust into him deeper and faster. Sebastian wrapped his legs around Chris's waist as he thrust into him harder.

"Oh fuck" Sebastian moaned as his body arched perfectly feeling Chris hit his sweet spot

Chris moaned and bit down onto Sebastian's neck "You like that"

"Ohh...ohh god yes. Please more...ohh god" Sebastian cried out as Chris began to thrust into him without mercy desperately trying to find his release

Chris groaned "Fuck baby...I don't think I can hold out much longer. You feel that fucking good"

"Fuck me neither. Harder Chris please...give me everything"

Soon Chris was thrusting with everything he had in him. The sound of skin on skin and the headboard smacking against the wall were the only sounds heard followed by the musky scent of sex in the air. 

"Ohh shit" Sebastian moaned as he raked his nails down Chris's back feeling his orgasm approach him like bullet being fired out of a gun

Chris buried his face in the crook of Sebastian neck. 

"Close...sooo....fucking close"

Then after a few more thrust Chris moaned into and bit into Sebastian's neck releasing himself deep inside of Sebastian. Sebastian soon followed seeing how erotic it looked when Chris lost all composure as he came.

Chris collapsed atop of Sebastian and tried to catch his breath

"That...that was...fuck"

Sebastian chuckled still out of breath "I...I get it"

Chris groaned "I don't think I can move"

"It's okay. I don't think I want you to either" 

Chris looked up at Sebastian and smiled tiredly 

"Good. Because I'm comfortable"

Sebastian chuckled as he watched Chris fall asleep as he pulled the covers over them.


	10. Don't Be So Quick To...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Day Off Updates Are My Favorite :)))

Chris's eyes fluttered open to the warmth of the sun shining through the blinds of Sebastian's apartment. Looking over he sighed softly and smiled seeing Sebastian fast asleep beside him. God he was just so damn beautiful. Chris reached out and moved a strand of hair out of his face lightly caressing his face in the process. That's when he finally realized it...he couldn't deny himself anymore. He was in love. No matter how hard he didn't want to get attached, it happened and it felt amazing.

Sebastian's eyes fluttered open and quickly locked eyes on Chris.

"Good morning"

Sebastian blushed and buried his face in Chris's neck muffling out a good morning in response. Chris chuckled softly at how adorable Sebastian was acting around him.

"No need to be embarrassed babe. After last night I don't think you have any reason to be anymore"

Sebastian removed his face from Chris's neck and spoke "I'm sorry. I can't help it. And did you just call me babe?"

"It's okay and yeah...yeah I did. Why does it bother you?"

Sebastian looked up at Chris and spoke "To be honest. I really like it when you call me that"

"Your ex never called you babe or any cute names?"

Sebastian shook his head "Only Seb...which you know is short for...."

"Sebastian. Yeah I know" Chris replied with a chuckle

Chris exhaled a deep breath "What a shame"

Sebastian watched as Chris got out of bed. His naked form simply taking Sebastian's breath away as he reached for his jeans on the floor. Slipping them on Chris turned around making Sebastian quickly look away.

"You know you can look all you want. It doesn't bother me one bit"

Sebastian smiled nervously "You...you are...umm...beautiful"

"Thanks babe. So...how about some breakfast? Or do you have to get back to work?"

Sebastian sighed "Well I am feeling a lot better...but they did give me one more day to rest up. It would be a shame to let a lovely day like this go to waste"

"That was the answer I was hoping for. Come on get dressed and we can get some breakfast"

Sebastian smiled as Chris blew him a kiss and he walked out to let him get dressed.

*A Little While Later*

Chris sat across from Sebastian as he kept his gaze on him. He loved everything about him. The way he looked like a moving work of art to the way his lips parted to sip his cup of coffee.

"What are you staring at?"

Chris smiled "How beautiful you are" 

"You know you already got laid. No need to keep sucking up to me"

Chris chuckled "Maybe I like sucking up to you"

Sebastian chuckled "You've got problems"

"Maybe I do. But I would love for you to help me fix them" 

Sebastian blushed as Chris winked at him. It was then that a serious face replaced Sebastian's playful one

"Chris. I need to ask you something"

Chris sat up in his seat "Alright. Go ahead"

"You...you don't think we are moving to fast. I mean...we haven't really known each other that long and well we already slept together. I mean does that bother you?"

Chris nodded "No. Does it bother you?"

"Well...I...I don't know. I mean last night was amazing...I just feel like maybe we should slow down. And I know that sounds stupid after what happen last night. But...we really should just slow things down"

Chris cocked a brow "So even after last night...we should slow down"

"I know it sounds dumb okay"

Chris smiled "No. It's not dumb...I understand and I respect your choice. If that's what you want...I'm all for it"

"Yeah. I don't want this to wind up being one of your one night stands"

Chris furrowed his brows at that comment "Is what happen last night what you thought that was?"

"No. I'm just...well...I mean when I first met you. You did have some male company over every other night"

Chris narrowed his eyes "And what does that matter? What you think a can like me can't be a one man kinda guy?"

"That's not what I'm saying"

Chris sighed softly "Sure sounds like it. But I get it...I mean you aren't the first person who's told me that. I was just hoping after everything that's been happening between us that you would think otherwise"

"I'm sorry"

Chris pulled out his wallet and left some money on the table "Don't be. I get it. Look I'll...I'll see you later"

"Where are you going?"

Chris looked over his shoulder "I need to just...clear my head"

With that Chris left Sebastian sitting alone on the outside of the cafe.

"Fuck me and my stupid mouth"

*Later On That Day*

After running a few errands and stopping at the grocery store Sebastian made his way upstairs with bags of groceries in his hand. Putting the groceries down on the floor he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his keys. Unlocking and opening the door Sebastian reached down to pick up his groceries just in time to see Chris's apartment door open and a very handsome young man walk out of it.

The man locked eyes with Sebastian and smiled "Hey"

"Hi"

After a moment of awkward silence the man smiled softly and made his way downstairs. It was then that Chris walked out with a smile on his face...but his smile soon faded after seeing Sebastian standing there in shock.

"Shit...babe wait. Just let me explain"

Sebastian walked into his apartment and slammed the door behind him. Chris groaned and walked in.

"Will you at least give me a chance to explain?"

Sebastian scoffed "Why? I saw what I needed to see. Which proves me right. I was just another one night stand to you wasn't I. Everything you told me last night and everything you did for me was just to put another notch on your sex scoreboard"

Chris glared "You think I'm that big of an asshole?"

"Well...yeah"

Chris sighed sadly "Wow. I was really hoping you thought better of me. So...are you done? Can I talk now?"

"Ugh. I really don't care. Do what you want?"

Chris frowned "The guy who walked out of my apartment was my cousin. He's down visiting from Boston. Him and his girlfriend just broke up. Well anyway he got tickets to catch a game back home but since they broke up he gave them to me. Said I could take anyone I wanted. I was hoping to ask you when you got home...but I guess that's pointless now"

"Oh god. Chris...I...I didn't know"

Chris sighed "Figured"

"You wanted to take me to Boston?"

Chris frowned sadly "I would have loved to. I'm from Boston and I have family there. I would have loved you to meet them"

"Fuck. I'm so sorry. I know that I've been nothing but a dick all day. I'm so so sorry"

Chris sighed softly "The snarky remarks I can handle. You aren't the first to say mean things to me. But the fact that all you see me as is just some douchebag who likes to sleep around after everything we've shared together and even me telling you what I felt in my heart. Well that...that hurts more than you know"

"Chris please...I'm just..."

Chris walked to the front door "Look I gotta go. I'll see you around"

"Please. Please don't go"

With that Chris gave a sad expression and walked out Sebastian's front door. Sebastian stood there for a minuet and finally decided to head to Chris's apartment.

Sebastian knocked on Chris's door...nothing. No response.

"Fuck"

Maybe he wasn't home.

Sebastian walked back to his apartment and for the first time since Aaron left him he cried.

"God. Why am I such a fucking idiot?"


	11. Please, Sorry, And Thank You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Little something something before bedtime

*Week Later*  
Sebastian walked out of his apartment and looked straight across to Chris's. It had been a week since their argument and he still felt so awful. Sebastian wanted so badly to tell Chris once again how sorry he was when he saw him downstairs yesterday...but he just froze. And well Chris...Chris just walked away. He had every right to as well. Sebastian acted like a total prick.

Sebastian was about to walk back inside till he heard that voice. That voice he had been dying to hear for days.

"Hey"

Sebastian turned around to see Chris at the stairs.

"Hey back"

Chris sighed softly "How have you been?"

"I've been better. What about you?"

Chris shrugged "Same"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes and spoke "You're a shrugger"

"What?"

Sebastian smiled softly "You shrug...a lot. My ex used to shrug all the time. It annoyed the hell out of me. But for some strange reason when you do it...it doesn't bother me at all. Kinda funny huh?"

"I've heard stranger things. Maybe I'm just better at it than your ex"

Sebastian smiled softly "I...I..."

"I miss you Sebastian. I miss you a lot. I know that when my cousin walked out of the apartment it looked bad. It looked bad because of my reputation around here...but I swear to you. I swear here and now...I will never...ever hurt you. Because I think...I think...fuck it I know. I've fallen in love with you. This past week not seeing you or coming over...it sucked. It's then when I realized how special you are to me. And I know it may seem a little to forward being as we've known each other for a small amount of time. But when you...you know. I just...I just want you to trust me"

Sebastian didn't say another word and rushed over to Chris. Lacing his arms around Chris's neck Sebastian captured Chris's lips in a powerful kiss. Chris smiled into the kiss and he lifted Sebastian up off his feet. Sebastian yelped as Chris spun him around and set him back onto the ground.

"I've missed you too. And please don't apologize. I shouldn't be so quick to judge. It's just...I've been burned so many times before. And I know that's not your fault. It's just...force of habit for me. I do trust you...and I do believe you when you say you won't hurt me. As far as the love part...well"

Chris bit his lower lip and locked eyes with Sebastian

"Well I can't deny how I feel. I love you too. Funny never thought I'd ever hear those words leave my mouth again"

Chris smiled and kissed Sebastian sweetly "Well get used to it. You'll be saying it a lot with me around"

"You're such a dork"

Chris smiled "Well now that we kissed and made up. And pretty sure the make up sex will come in a few minuets..."

Sebastian cocked a brow

"What? Like you don't agree that the best sex is make up sex?"

Sebastian blushed and looked away

"That's what I thought. As I was saying. Since we are okay with each other and pretty much together...would you like to come with me to Boston? You know meet my family?"

Sebastian swallowed the lump in his throat. He couldn't lie he was nervous and afraid. It was then that Chris took Sebastian's hands in his and laced them together.

"If you are scared. Don't be. I'll be right by your side...and I'll never leave you alone"

Sebastian smiled "Then I would love to go to Boston with you"

"Great. Now umm...I'm giving you a head start"

Sebastian gave a confused expression "Head start for what?"

"To get that beautiful body of yours inside and get undressed"

With that Chris pulled Sebastian flush against his body making him feel his body heat and of course his apparent excitement.

"Because baby we got a week's worth of making up to do"

Sebastian smirked as Chris turned him around and smacked his ass. Sebastian gasped and turned around.

"I don't see you moving"

With that Sebastian walked inside...that was until Chris rushed in and chased him to the bedroom.

"Chris...wait...I'm not ready"

With that Chris shut the door behind him and the only sound heard was Sebastian's laughter on the other side.

*Few Hours Later*

Sebastian collapsed back onto the bed. His hair stuck to his forehead with the sweat that covered his body as well. His body still flushed and his chest rising and falling trying to catch his breath. 

"I...I can't...I can't believe we just had...sex...three times"

Chris pulled Sebastian into his arms and kissed his forehead "I was a little pent up"

"A little is an understatement. You were more like deprived"

Chris chuckled "Didn't hear you complaining"

"Your a horn dog"

Chris smiled "No. Well a little. I just...I just missed you. I missed being around you"

"I live right across from you"

Chris rolled his eyes "I know that. It's just...well after what happen that day. Well I didn't know how to approach you. That and I still was pretty pissed"

"I'm so sorry. I should have just taken your word for it"

Chris laced his hands with Sebastian's "It's alright. At least now you know"

Sebastian buried his face in the crook of Chris's neck. For some reason he had never felt so wanted and safe in someone's arms. He loved Chris's fresh scent and body warmth. And he loved Chris.

*Weeks Later*

Chris looked over to see Sebastian fidgeting with the zipper of his jacket. His gaze looking out towards the window view of the plane and he lightly chewed on his lower lip.

Chris smiled warmly and reached out taking Sebastian's hand and lacing it with his.

"Everything is going to be okay babe. Just relax" Chris whispered into Sebastian's ear

Sebastian looked over at Chris "That obvious huh?"

"Like looking through a glass window"

Sebastian chuckled "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm such a nervous wreck. It's just...I can't help it. I mean I'm excited. But meeting family is a big deal"

"I know. But they are great people and I know they'll love you. And you know why?"

Sebastian cocked a brow "Why?"

"Because I love you. And that's all that matters"

Sebastian locked his eyes on Chris "You're a sap"

"But you love me"

*Later On That Day*

"God it's so nice to be back home" 

Sebastian smiled as Chris shut his eyes and inhaled a deep breath.

"How long has it been since you've been back home?"

Chris laced his hands with Sebastian as they walked out of the airport.

"It's been a while. I don't know why I've taken so long to visit...but it's nice to be back. Maybe one day we can visit your hometown"

Sebastian smiled "Really? You'd come to Romania with me?"

"I'd go anywhere with you. Now come on...I want to take you home to meet my family"

It was then that Sebastian's nervous expression returned to his face. And just like on the plane Chris squeezed his hand lightly to reassure him.

"Remember what I said...everything will be just fine. I'm here"


	12. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Off Update

Chris parked his car in the driveway of a large beautiful two story brick home. Sebastian couldn't help but feel his heart pounding in his chest as Chris shut off the car and unbuckled his seat belt. Opening the door Chris got out of the car and turned to notice Sebastian was still sitting in his seat buckled up. His expression was a mixture of fear and nervousness.

Chris chuckled softly and made his way over to Sebastian's side. Opening his door Chris leaned in and took Sebastian's hand.

"I know your nervous. But everything is going to be fine. And besides...it would be awkward if my family had to come out here and meet you still buckled into the car"

Sebastian exhaled a deep breath "Okay. Just give me a minuet here"

Chris waited with a smile on his face. Finally after a mental pep talk Sebastian unbuckled his belt and with the help of Chris got out of the car and cleared his throat.

"Okay. I'm ready"

Chris kisses Sebastian's cheek "Remember. I'm here okay"

Making their way up the porch steps Chris looked over at Sebastian and smiled warmly.

"Are you ready?"

Sebastian let out a shaky breath "Just ring the bell before I lose my mind"

"Relax" 

Chris pressed the bell and not even getting a chance to let his arm fall to the side a lady opened the door with a huge smile on her face.

"CHRIS" 

"Mom"

The woman pulled Chris into a huge hug and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek. 

"It's so nice to have you back home"

Chris smiled "Thanks mom. Listen I want you to meet someone very important to me"

Sebastian swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Mom this is Sebastian. Sebastian this is my mom Karen"

Sebastian extended his hand only to pulled into a huge hug as well.

"Oh it's so nice to meet you"

Sebastian cleared his throat " Ohh. Thank you...feeling is mutual"

"Mom. Sebastian needs oxygen to survive"

Karen laughed "You are very handsome. Chris wasn't lying when he spoke to me about you"

Sebastian looked over at Chris with a cocked brow "You don't say"

"Uhh...let's just go inside. Shall we?"

Karen smiled warmly "Yes please. I'm in the middle of making dinner. So come on in"

After being introduced to everyone in the family. From cousins to siblings to pretty much every relative you could think of Sebastian and Chris made their way upstairs to Chris's room.

"Your family is very kind" Sebastian said sitting on the edge of the bed removing his hair from his small ponytail.

Chris couldn't help but gawk at Sebastian while he did that. Without saying another word Chris walked up to Sebastian and leaned down capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

"Chris. No. We can't...your family is downstairs" Sebastian protested after breaking the kiss

Chris smirked "So. It's so loud down there with all that talking they won't hear us"

"I don't care...it's not___"

Chris groaned and shut Sebastian up with another kiss. This time Chris pushed Sebastian back on the bed and crawled atop of him. 

"I just can't help it. You are just so damn beautiful"

Sebastian blushed as Chris began to tug on his jeans. Sebastian let out a choked gasp feeling Chris reach into his jeans and wrap his warm hand around his hard dick.

"And you're trying to fight me. Well this says other wise"

Looking away embarrassed Sebastian moaned feeling Chris began to stroke him softly. Slowly then a little bit faster.

"Ohh fuck...Chris...please"

Chris smiled "Please what?"

Sebastian mewled in response. He couldn't even form words right now. He couldn't even fight...even if he tried.

Without warning Chris flipped Sebastian over and soon he was on all fours. Chris licked his lips at the sight before him. Sebastian's firm ass ready for the taking.

"Fuck me" Chris whispered softly

Sebastian's breathing began to increase feeling Chris literally eye fucking him.

Chris reached into his bag and pulled out a travel sized bottle of lotion and with one hand began to unbutton and unzip his jeans.

"What...what are you doing?"

Chris shushed Sebastian "You'll see"

Finally releasing his raging hard on from it's cloth prison Chris poured a small amount of lotion on his hand. Sebastian didn't even dare move. His breathing began to steady that was until he felt Chris's finger deep inside him making him gasp in pleasure.

"OH FUCK" Sebastian cried out only to have Chris's hand cover his mouth

Chris whispered "Trust me. Any other time I would love to hear you scream...but right now...we have to keep in down"

Sebastian nodded as Chris removed his hand from his mouth. 

After a few minuets of tortuous teasing Chris pushed himself inside of Sebastian who was still on all fours on his bed.

"Ohh...ohh god...fuck" Sebastian moaned out feeling Chris hit the very core of him.

Chris didn't want to take the risk and placed his hand back on Sebastian's mouth as he thrust into him with everything he had. He really wanted to make this moment last but...with his family downstairs...well he didn't really have all the time in the world.

Sebastian moaned in ecstasy hearing Chris's soft moans and feeling his deep thrust. Fuck this was so hot.

Well it was until...

"Chris? Honey. Do you and Sebastian want to join us for dinner"

Chris bit his lower lip trying to hold back a moan and whispered "Fuck...fuck"

Sebastian gasped feeling his orgasm quickly approaching.

"Umm yeah mom. We are just getting unpacked"

"Oh do you want me to help you?"

Chris replied quickly "NO. No we are okay...we'll be down in a second"

"Okay well...Sebastian I hope you like roast beef"

Chris removed his hand from Sebastian's mouth allowing him to reply. But Chris wasn't going to make it easy as he continued to thrust into Sebastian.

"Ohh...uhh...Yes....Ohh yes ma'am I love it"

Chris chuckled "We'll be down in a bit mom"

"Great"

After hearing her footsteps grow further Chris thrust into Sebastian quickly until they both reached their orgasm together. Sebastian pushed Chris off him.

"You are so horrible"

Chris smiled softly "Admit it you liked it"

Sebastian clenched his jaw "Whatever"

Chris and Sebastian gathered themselves quickly. Chris walked to his bedroom door and opened it for Sebastian.

"After you" 

Sebastian smiled softly as he walked in front of Chris. Then without warning Sebastian felt Chris swat him on the ass. Sebastian turned around with a glare.

"You are terrible"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I chose to change the name of Chris's mom...just to use my own character :))


	13. What The Cat Dragged In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay...updates...updates everywhere

"So. How long have you and Sebastian known each other?"

Sebastian looked over at Chris with a nervous smile "Umm...we've known each other for almost a month"

"Really? Well how did you all meet" 

Chris signaled with his head for Sebastian to speak. He didn't want to be the one to do all the talking.

"Well...we met when I moved into my apartment. Chris offered to help me move in and unpack. Which I very much appreciated because I would have gone insane"

Chris smiled softly as everyone at the table chuckled.

"Well my Chris seems to be very smitten with you. When he called me and told me about you...well I was very excited and couldn't wait to meet you. I can't tell you how happy I was that my Chris finally met someone"

Chris groaned "Mom...really?"

"What? Well come on Chris...you know that it's every mother's dream come true for her child to find true love. And you did...and you did with a very handsome young man. I mean look at him...he's quite a stunner isn't he?"

Sebastian smiled nervously "Thank you"

Chris cocked a brow. Was his mother really checking out Sebastian...in front of him no less?

"So where are you from Sebastian?"

Sebastian set his drink down and cleared his throat "Well I'm from Romania"

"Ohh that's so amazing. My son fell in love with an exotic beauty"

Chris groaned "Mom"

*Few Hours Later*  
Chris wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist as the two got comfortable in bed.

"Your mother is very sweet"

Chris chuckled "Yeah and she's also a shameless flirt. But I'm not worried...your mine and only mine"

"Am I? You haven't asked me out officially"

Chris cocked a brow "Really? I haven't?"

"No you haven't"

Chris sat up in bed and took Sebastian's hand in his "Sebastian...babe. Will you be my boyfriend?"

"You're such a dork you know that?"

Chris laughed softly "Is that a yes?"

"Yes. You dork" 

With that Sebastian and Chris kissed sweetly and soon quickly fell asleep.

*Week Later*  
Sebastian sat on the couch with his feet resting on Chris's lap as the two watched TV. Since being together...the two became almost inseparable. Chris would be waiting for Sebastian when he got out of work...he would have dinner made for him as well. Being as Chris worked from home he didn't really have to worry about much. So when Sebastian came home from work he wanted him to be as comfortable as possible.

Their week in Boston went perfectly. And just like Chris predicted everyone loved Sebastian...especially his mother. She gushed over him and how happy she was that he was Chris's boyfriend. Last thing she told Chris and Sebastian was how she couldn't wait to tell all her friends about how handsome her son's boyfriend was.

"I feel like something sweet right now" Sebastian said breaking their comfortable silence

Chris cocked a brow.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Evans"

Chris smiled "How about we make a trip to the cafe?"

"Sounds perfect"

Chris and Sebastian made their way down the street as they walked to the cafe nearby. Sebastian gave Chris a sideways glance as they walked hand in hand. 

"God he's beautiful. Everything about him is just so damn perfect. How did I get so lucky?"

Little did Sebastian know Chris was having his own thoughts.

"God I never thought I would fall in love with someone this hard. He's just...god he's amazing. I swear...I'll never hurt him. I would never...God I hope I never lose him. I'd die"

Chris and Sebastian made eye contact and smiled.

"I love you" 

Sebastian gasped hearing those words leave Chris's lips again. Every time he said it...it took his breath away.

"I love you too" 

Chris stopped in his tracks with his hand still laced with Sebastian's

"Promise me something babe"

Sebastian looked up at Chris. A loose strand of hair in his eyes. Chris sighed softly as he tucked the strand behind his ear.

"Promise me you'll never leave me...okay"

Sebastian smiled softly and caressed Steve's face

"I would never"

*A Little While Later*  
After their trip to the cafe Chris and Sebastian made their way back to the apartment. Chris and Sebastian laughed the whole way back after Chris brought up how hilarious it was when Chris's mother would flirt with Sebastian.

"How about when she squeezed your cheeks because she said they were too perfect"

Sebastian groaned "Oh God. Stop. Your mother is just a very...I don't know...curious and kind person"

"Whatever you say babe. You call it what you want"

The two made their way upstairs and noticed a man standing in front of Sebastian's apartment.

"You expecting company babe?"

Sebastian nodded "No. Not at all. Were you?"

Chris nodded and spoke "Hey...umm can we help you?"

It was then the man turned around and Sebastian felt his heart sink. Right at that moment it felt like some picked the scab off a healing wound just to make it bleed all over again.

"Oh my god"

Chris looked over at Sebastian "Babe? Are you okay?"

"What are you doing here?"

The man cleared his throat "I came here looking for you"

"Why?"

The man looked down and then locked eyes with Sebastian "I wanted to talk to you"

"There's nothing to talk about Aaron"

Chris's eye grew wide. This guy wasn't just any guy it was Sebastian's ex. 

"Seb. Please"

Sebastian sighed sadly and looked over at Chris. The was the last thing he expected would happen. This all had to be some horrible nightmare he was about to wake up from...right?


	14. Just Happened To Leave That...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before Work Update

"Chris can me and Aaron..."

Chris's eye brows furrowed "Babe? Are you kidding me? This guy doesn't deserve your time"

"Chris please. Trust...everything is okay. I just...I just need to hear what he has to say"

Chris huffed and glanced over at Aaron "Alright.Fine. I'll be waiting for you in my apartment"

"Okay"

Before Sebastian could walk away Chris pulled him into his arms and kissed his passionately. If Aaron ever had a question as to who Chris was...well that kiss answered everything.

"I see what you are trying to do here" Sebastian whispered after Chris broke the kiss

Chris smirked "I don't know what you are talking about"

Sebastian chuckled softly "You are terrible. I'll be joining you in a little bit okay"

Chris reluctantly let go of Sebastian and walked into his apartment. 

Sebastian turned around and walked up to Aaron as he stood by the door. Walking up to his door he moved passed Aaron to unlock the door.

"So looks like you've been pretty busy since you moved here"

Sebastian glanced over his shoulder at Aaron as he opened the door 

"Sarcasm was really not one of you best attributes"

Aaron rolled his eyes "Look I'm sorry. I don't really want to argue with you Seb...that's not why I came here"

"Why did you come here Aaron?"

Aaron cleared his throat and let out a deep sigh. 

"I came because I wanted to see how you were doing. I mean we haven't talked ever since we broke up and..."

Sebastian groaned in annoyance "Cut the bullshit Aaron. For once in your life be honest"

"I came because I missed you. I want you back Seb...over the time span of us being apart...I realized that I can't be without you. I love you and I miss you. Please come back home with me"

Sebastian's mouth dropped open in shock. But then that shock quickly turned into anger.

"I can't believe you're doing this. Are you doing this because I've moved and you can't take it. Why are you doing this?"

Aaron sighed "I'm happy that you moved on...but at the same time...did you really think I wouldn't try to come back for you"

"Gee I don't know...you only told me it over not that long ago"

Aaron's eyes narrowed "Your friend out there...his name is Chris right?"

"Yes. Wait how did you know that...I didn't even introduce you to him"

Aaron shrugged "He looked familiar"

Sebastian gave a stern expression "He did. Where do you know him from?"

"We really don't need to get into that. Look I have to get going..."

Sebastian stepped in front of Aaron "Don't do that. Where. Do. You. Know. Him"

"A friend of mine. In fact I know it's him...but he probably doesn't remember me"

Sebastian cocked a brow "And how does this friend know him?

Aaron locked eyes with Sebastian and sighed softly "A group of friends of mine went to a local bar her in town. This is when we started dating and I came over for Ryan...remember he was about to get a divorce from his wife"

Sebastian nodded.

"Well my friend who lives here in town his name is Jacob joined us. Anyway he went up to the bar to order some drinks and that's where he met Chris. In fact Chris was the one who started talking to Jacob and to be honest Jacob knew who he was. You see I don't know if Chris told you he had quiet the reputation for sleeping around...and he was good at not getting caught. That was until Jacob.

Sebastian gave a confused expression "Getting caught"

"Yeah Chris was in a relationship. He told Jacob after they slept together that he and his boyfriend were having trouble in their relationship because he wanted him to change his ways. Chris didn't like that and decided to go bar hopping instead. That's where he met Jacob...they went home together and slept together. Jacob told me he remembered Chris rushing him out because his boyfriend Jared would be home in about 15 minuets"

Sebastian remained silent and clenched his jaw in anger "I need you to wait for me downstairs Aaron"

"What?"

"Just do it alright. I need to straighten somethings out"

Aaron didn't say another word and walked out the door and headed downstairs. Sebastian inhaled a deep breath and walked his way to Chris's apartment door.

Chris watched as Sebastian walked in shutting the door behind him. Chris walked up to Sebastian and pulled him in for a sweet kiss. Only Sebastian just stood there instead of kissing him back.

"Something wrong? Did he tell you something bad?"

Sebastian hung his head "Who's Jared?"

"What?"

"Who's Jared?"

Chris released Sebastian and gave him the most pained expression "What did he tell you?"

"Answer the question Chris"

Chris sighed "Jared is my ex boyfriend"

"You told me you never got close enough to form a relationship. That I was the first person you ever let get close enough to fall in love. You lied to me Chris"

Chris sighed "Babe. Please just let me explain"

"You lied to me. How did you and Jared break up? And please don't lie"

Chris groaned "I...I cheated on him. I fucked up really bad and I feel bad about it to this day. But Jared and I had a lot of problems...he wanted me to be someone I wasn't and it was just so damn hard for me. Anyway we had a fight and after jumping from bar to bar I found someone who started to make conversation with me. To be quite honest...all he had to do was make eye contact with me"

"Jacob"

Chris looked up at Sebastian in shock "You know him?"

"He's a friend of Aaron. That's how I know. Aaron remembered you from the bar and Jacob told him that you two slept together. He also said you rushed him out because Jared was going to be home any minuet"

Chris gave a broken expression "Look I know I messed. It was wrong of me...when Jared broke up with me I didn't even fight it. I deserved it...but after he left me I was completely lost and did my fair share of sleeping around. I admit that. But that all changed when I met you. You made me realize I was capable of falling in love again and that...that someone was capable of loving me for me. I don't want to lose you babe"

"Then you shouldn't have lied. I was nothing but honest with you from the get go"

Chris walked up to Sebastian and attempted to reach out to him only to have Sebastian pull away.

"I have to go Chris. Aaron is waiting for me downstairs"

Chris was taken aback by that statement "What?"

"He came back for me. He said that he missed me. And well I think everyone deserves a second chance...I mean I gave you one even though it you lied to me"

Chris glared "That's not fair"

"Neither is lying. I have to go Chris"

Chris reached out and grabbed Sebastian by his forearm "Please don't go. I love you"

"Goodbye Chris"

With that Sebastian walked out the front door and shut it behind him. Chris stood there in shock. He had never ever felt such heartbreak. Not even after Jared left him...did he feel such pain. That's when he realized the love he had for Sebastian was strong and real...and he just lost him.

Sebastian made his way out of he apartment complex where Aaron was waiting for him by his car. Aaron walked up to Sebastian and pulled him into a hug kissing his cheek. Sebastian didn't even attempt to hug back and just stood there.

"Ready to go home"

Sebastian looked back and up to where Chris's apartment was and sighed sadly 

"Yeah. What about my things. Everything I own is here"

Aaron smiled "Don't worry. I still have some of your things and clothes back home. I never got rid of some of the stuff you left behind. And if you want after you get back settled in we can send for your things"

Sebastian smiled weakly "Okay. Well then I guess let's go home"

Sebastian and Aaron got into the car and once buckled in Sebastian felt Aaron reach out and lace their hands together. Sebastian looked down and sighed sadly.

"I missed you Seb"

Sebastian smiled softly and looked away as Aaron started the car and they drove off.


	15. Just A Slight Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had One More In Me :))  
> Sorry this one was short...had some errands to run  
> promise to make it up to you guys later :))

Sebastian awoke to the sun peaking through the blinds in the bedroom. Sitting up he reached over to feel for Chris...but was met with the harsh reality of an empty bed and silence. That's when it hit him. He was back home in Chicago with Aaron while Chris was back in New York. The flight back home was one of the hardest and quiet flight ever. Aaron tried to converse but Sebastian was just in his own little world.

Getting out of bed Sebastian removed the hair tie from his wrist and pulled his unruly hair into a ponytail. After that he walked into the kitchen to find Aaron sitting there at the table with a cup of coffee before him and reading the newspaper. 

"Hey. Good morning"

Sebastian smiled weakly "Good morning"

"So how did you sleep?"

Sebastian joined Aaron at the table and sighed "Okay I guess. I was just really tired after the flight back home"

Aaron watched as Sebastian ran his fingers through his long hair and pursed his lips.

"Your hair is long. It wasn't that long when we broke up"

Sebastian moved a strand of hair out of his face and sighed "Yeah I know. I just...haven't thought to cut it. Chris...liked it"

"He did?"

Sebastian nodded "Yeah"

"Will you be mad if I ask you do to something for me?"

Sebastian gulped softly "No"

"I want you to cut it. Please. I just...I mean don't cut so much of it off...I just feel like it's much needed"

Sebastian touched his hair and smiled weakly "Alright"

*Later on That Day*  
Sebastian bit his lower lip as he stood on the out side of the barber shop. He didn't really want to do this but he knew if he didn't Aaron would never shut up about it. And he didn't really want to hear it. Besides...it kind of was time. Shutting his eyes Sebastian sighed and then walked in.

After telling the barber what he wanted he removed his hair tie and the barber began to prepare his things. Sebastian shut his eyes and the barber made the first cut. 

"I love your hair babe. I love everything about you" Chris whispered in Sebastian's ear as he tucked a strand behind his ear

Sebastian blushed "I love you too"

Sebastian could feel the tears forming as he tried his best to hold them back as the barber continued.

*Few Hours Later*  
Sebastian unlocked the apartment and walked in shutting the door behind him. Running his fingers through his shorter hair Sebastian sighed sadly.

"Hey. You look amazing Seb" Aaron said walking out of the kitchen and towards Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled softly "Thank you. It's going to take some getting used to"

"Well I think you look beautiful" Aaron replied moving a strand of hair out of his eye

Sebastian cleared his throat "Well...I'm going to take a shower"

"Alright. Well don't take to long okay...I got something special planned out for us tonight"

Sebastian smiled as Aaron leaned in and kissed Sebastian sweetly. Sebastian tried his best to bring up the nerve to kiss him back but he just couldn't. He knew Aaron was trying.

"Are you alright?"

Sebastian nodded "Yeah I'm fine"

"Okay well shower up and we'll head out"

Sebastian smiled and made his way to the bedroom. After walking in Sebastian closed and locked the door behind him. Walking up to the mirror Sebastian caught sight of his reflection. He still couldn't believe he did it. Reaching up Sebastian touched his hair and hung his head. It's not that he didn't like it...it's just he felt in a way he did it not for himself but rather for someone else. He just lied to himself that he was doing this for his benefit. 

After looking at himself Sebastian finally got undressed and got into the shower. Letting the warm water hit his exhausted body Sebastian ran his fingers through his hair and finally let his emotions pour out of him. As he stood in the shower Sebastian broke into tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebby's New Hair cut :http://celebritiesreport.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/03/grid-cell-7011-1458334994-4.jpg


	16. Our Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoying This Lovely Rest Of The Day With An Update

"How are you holding up sweetheart?"

Chris looked over his shoulder at his mother who joined him out on the patio and sighed.

"I've been better"

Karen sighed softly and took a seat near Chris. Reaching over she took her son's hand in hers and smiled softly.

"I miss him mom. I miss him a lot. I know that us falling in love so fast is something most people would say is like a leap of faith. But I swear...I never felt this way about anyone in my life. Not even...not even Jared"

Karen frowned "That's love baby. As far as Jared...well he wanted you to be someone you weren't. Hell he didn't even let you come visit us"

"I know. And I'm really sorry about that"

Karen smiled softly "I know you are. It's not your fault"

Chris exhaled a deep breath "Thanks for letting me come home so I could clear my mind"

"Baby...you know you are welcome home anytime. And you know once you get Sebastian back...well so is he" 

Chris smiled sadly as his mother leaned over and kissed him on the forehead.

"Everything will be okay. I know it will"

*Meanwhile*  
Sebastian kept his gaze locked on the apartment window view and sighed softly. His mind was racing with a million thoughts. All those thoughts mostly about Chris.

"What is he doing right now? Is he thinking about me? Does he miss me? Will he ever forgive me for being such an idiot? Most of all...why did he have to lie?"

It was then that Sebastian was broken from his thoughts by a pair of arms wrapping around his waist.

"What you thinking about Seb?"

Sebastian kept his gaze locked on the window and sighed softly "Just...just how I missed how beautiful Chicago is at night"

"Want to know what I'm thinking?"

Sebastian turned around slowly and tried his best to look Aaron in the eyes but he just couldn't. 

"Sure"

Aaron placed a finger under Sebastian's chin and lifted his head so he could face him.

"How beautiful you look? I mean you looked beautiful before...but with some slight changes...well you're perfect"

Sebastian gave a weak smile and nodded "I'm glad you're happy"

"I am. I missed you so much. And I know that you missed me too...right?"

Sebastian suppressed his tears and nodded "Right"

Without saying another word Aaron took Sebastian's hand in his and made him follow him to his bedroom. Sebastian followed with his head held down...he knew what was going to happen but he just knew in his heart of hearts...this wasn't what he wanted. It's just he felt so frozen and almost like he was trapped inside himself that he couldn't speak. It was the most painful feeling in the world to feel like you were screaming so loud...yet no one could hear you.

*Moments Later*  
Sebastian shut his eyes as he let Aaron have his way with him. When Sebastian would open his eyes...he would lock his gaze on the ceiling as Aaron thrust inside him. His moans ringing in his ears as Sebastian began to feel the tears well up in his eyes. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy sex...of course he did he was human. But this wasn't sex with Chris...someone he loved and adored. Someone who took his time to treasure every inch of his body. This was sex with Aaron...his ex who only believed that sex was basically just a quick fuck.

"Fuck...Seb...fuck I missed being inside you so fucking much"

That was it...that did it. Hearing him speak was what finally broke Sebastian and the tears began to fall. Thank god Aaron was the type who didn't like to make eye contact during sex or else Sebastian would have some explaining to do as to why he was crying. After a few more thrust Aaron came deep inside Sebastian and collapsed burying his face in the crook of Sebastian's neck. 

Sebastian just laid there...numb.

"Oh I forgot to tell you my parents are coming to visit from Maine next week"

Sebastian spoke softly "Really? Well that's nice. How are they?"

"Fine. They can't wait to see us. You know mom loves you"

Sebastian smiled weakly "I know"

"Well I'm going to shower. Maybe you should get some rest...you look tired"

Sebastian nodded as he watched Aaron walk to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Pulling the sheets over him Sebastian turned over on his side and cried. God he was so tired of crying. So tired he knew he had to do something about it or it would never end.

*Week Later*  
"Oh I'm so happy to see you my baby" Aaron's mother Carla said rushing up to Aaron pulling him into a tight hug

"Mom. Dad. I'm so happy you made it here okay" Aaron replied with a huge smile

Paul. Aaron's father walked up to his son and hugged him "Good to see you son"

Aaron smiled "Come in. Let me get Seb. He's in the bedroom"

Aaron walked to the bedroom as his parents took a seat on the couch. Walking in Aaron found Sebastian sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Seb. My parents are here. Come outside and say hi"

Sebastian smiled softly "Okay"

Aaron smiled as Sebastian got up and followed behind him. As soon as Sebastian walked out Carla gushed.

"Oh my goodness. Sebastian sweetheart look at you. Still as handsome as ever. I still tell my son till this day he hit the jackpot with you"

Sebastian smiled weakly "It's nice to see you to Carla. And thank you"

"You know when Aaron told me he finally met someone I was skeptical. I thought it was never going to last. And look...both of you still together after all these years"

Sebastian shot Aaron a confused expression. Did this woman not know that they were separated for a while before Aaron went back for him?

"Mom come on. You're making Sebastian blush over here"

Sebastian kept his eyes locked on Aaron. Something here just didn't add up.

"How about we go out to dinner? My treat guys. Also I have something I need to tell you guys over dinner"

Carla smiled "Wonderful"


	17. On The Spot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One More Before Bed Time

Chris looked at his cell phone as he sat in his room. The room he and Sebastian slept in not that long ago.

"What's stopping you? Just do it already" 

Chris shut his eyes "I can't. What if he doesn't want to talk to me?"

The voice in his head replied back "You'll never know until you try"

Chris found Sebastian's number and pushed the dial button. It only took one ring for Chris's nerves to get the best of him as he hung up and tossed his phone beside him on the bed.

"I'm such a loser"

*Chicago*  
"So how long have you all been together? I know it's been quite a while" Carla asked with a soft smile

Sebastian looked over at Aaron "It has been hasn't it"

"Well actually...we___" 

Sebastian wasn't even allowed to finish until he was cut off by Aaron

"What Sebastian was about to say it that we couldn't be happier that it's been this long. But then again I have you and dad as an example of true love...so that's why I strive to keep Sebastian happy as possible"

Carla gushed as she nudged Paul "Ohh aren't they adorable?"

"We are proud of you son. And very happy for you. So what was it that you wanted to tell us?"

Aaron looked over at Sebastian who had his head hung as Aaron stood from his seat.

"Well Mom. Dad. The reason why I brought us all out to this lovely dinner and couldn't wait for you guys to come visit was because I wanted you to be here for this very important moment. And I know that you all didn't think it was possible for me to find love but I did"

Carla smiled hugely "Aaron? Sweetheart are you..."

Aaron looked over at Sebastian and smiled "Sebastian. You know that I love you with all my heart. And you know that we've been together for quite some time now. What I'm getting at is...."

Sebastian's eyes grew wide as he watched Aaron get down on one knee. This couldn't be happening.

"My sweet Seb...will you marry me?"

Sebastian looked over his eyes shifting from Aaron's parent's to Aaron. Then for some strange reason Sebastian broke into a fit of laughter. Aaron looked over to his parents with an awkward smile.

"What's so funny?" Carla asked with a smile

Sebastian calmed his laughter and spoke "This. This is so funny. I mean you must be joking?"

"I'm sorry"

Sebastian looked down at Aaron "For god's sake...please get up"

"Alright"

Sebastian watched as Aaron stood and then spoke.

"Do your parents know that we split up? Or did you forget to mention that? Do they know that before you came to look for me I was living in New York happily...with someone new in my life? Tell me Aaron do they know that? Because it seems like every time I try to open my mouth to speak tonight you don't let me"

Aaron looked over at his parents nervously "It's okay. Seb's just been a little tired lately"

"Oh I'm perfectly fine. In fact I was fine before you came looking for me. And it seems the reason you came back for me was not to fix things between us...but to change how I look. To change how I look and pretend that we've been together all this time...propose to me in front of your parents so they would think that we were still together. So that way then won't look down on you because their son can't seem to settle down. I'm mean stop me if I'm wrong here"

Carla looked over at Aaron "Aaron is that true?"

"You made me come home. You told me about what Chris did in the past...so that way I could leave him behind and leave with you. And the first thing you made me do was cut my hair and clean myself up so I could look good enough for your parents. So that way they wouldn't judge me. So that way I was good enough for you...but be honest. I was never good enough for you...was I. I tried everything to make you happy and you never were. And then when I finally find someone who makes me happy...you take it away from me"

Aaron stayed silent

"You took him away from me...for your own personal gain. And then you lied to your parents about us"

Aaron clenched his jaw "Are you done?"

"Yeah. I'm done...I've been done. Carla. Paul. I'm so sorry...but I can't be apart of his lie. You are both wonderful people...but I'm in love with someone else"

Carla stood from her seat and walked up to Sebastian "Then you go be with him. You...you don't owe my son anything. As far as I'm concerned my son should be ashamed of himself to do this to a wonderful person like you."

"Thank you" 

With that Sebastian walked out of the restaurant and hailed a taxi.

"Where to Mister?"

Sebastian shut the door "Airport please"


	18. Seeing You Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before Work Update

Sebastian could feel his nerves going crazy on the flight. He couldn't believe he was so stupid to fall for Aaron's lies. He never changed at all...still the same selfish prick. Sebastian sighed softly. God he just couldn't wait to get back to New York and tell Chris how sorry he was. To tell him that he had no right to judge him for a mistake he made in the past. To tell him that he loved him with every fiber of his being.

"I just hope he forgives me" Sebastian whispered softly as he looked out the airplane window.

*Boston*  
"Chris. Honey...are you hungry? I mean you've been locked up in here pretty much all day"

Chris sighed softly "I know. I'm sorry mom...I just. You know what...yeah I'll be down for something to eat. Just give me a few minuets"

"Alright. Take your time"

Chris watched as his mother closed the door behind him and sat up on his bed. He still couldn't muster up the nerve to call Sebastian...but at the same time Sebastian didn't try to call him either. Maybe it really was over...maybe Sebastian realized that he could never see himself settling down with someone like Chris. And maybe Chris was stupid for thinking that someone as amazing as Sebastian would want to stick around.

"I guess that's it. I guess it really is over"

Chris sighed as he got up from his bed and walked to his bedroom door. Walking out Chris made his way downstairs to join his family for dinner.

*Meanwhile*  
After what felt like forever Sebastian was finally in the back of a taxi making his way back home. 

"Thank you so much. Here...keep the change"

Sebastian rushed out of the can and inside the apartment building rushing up the stairs. He was exhausted after such a long flight and god was he starving. But all that didn't matter...he just wanted to see Chris.

Rushing up to Chris's door Sebastian knocked.

"Chris? Please...Can I just talk to you?"

Nothing. No response.

Sebastian sighed sadly "Chris. Please."

It was then that a nearby tenant nearby walked out with his bag of trash in one hand and a doughnut in another.

"You looking for Evans?"

Sebastian perked up and turned around "Yes. Have you seen him?"

"Oh he ain't here. He went back home...you know Boston"

Sebastian groaned "You're kidding me?"

"Nah. I bumped into him downstairs before he told me he was leaving. Guy looked really bummed out. But yeah he told me he was going back home...and he didn't know when he'd be back. Told me...he just needed to get away for a while"

Sebastian inhaled a deep breath as he rushed downstairs yelling out a thank you as he did.

Once again Sebastian himself hailing a cab. Was he really going to be going back and forth for Chris? Of course he was...he loved him.

"Where to kid?"

Sebastian sighed softly "The airport...again"

*Boston*  
"Mom...umm I think I'm going to step out for a while. I just need to get out of here and get some air or something. I'll be back in a little while"

Karen smiled "Of course. Just be careful"

"Always. See you later"

Chris got into his car and began his drive. Where he was going he didn't know...he just couldn't stay locked up in his room forever.

After an hour drive Chris finally settled on a local bar nearby. It wasn't to crowded as he walked in and made his way towards the back. He looked around and gave a sad smile when his eyes landed on a couple that were exchanging loving gazes nearby.

Shutting his eyes he pictured the way Sebastian would look at him after they just made love. His beautiful blue green eyes glowing as they caught the beauty of the moonlight. He saw nothing but love and adoration in those eyes.

"Chris? Is...is that you?"

Chris's eyes flew open "Oh my god. Jared?"

"Yeah. Wow Chris you look great. It's been a while huh?"

Chris cleared his throat "Yeah it has. What are you doing in Boston?"

"My cousin is getting married. He asked me to be his best man...and well here I am"

Chris smiled softly "Well that's nice"

"What about you? Last time we spoke you were in New York"

Chris sighed "I'm still there. I'm just visiting family...I have a lot going on right now that I just needed to be near family"

"I gotcha. Umm do you mind if I join you?"

Chris swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke "Sure. I don't mind company"


	19. Surprise??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before Work Update

Sebastian walked out of the shower of his hotel room and slipped his jeans on after drying himself. He was beyond exhausted...going back and forth from airport to airport and then from plane to plane was draining. He didn't even bring an belongings. Just the clothes on his back, his cell and wallet. He attempted to try and call Chris but was beyond livid to find out his number was deleted from his phone. He knew it was Aaron. He even recalled Aaron asking for his cell the night before his parents came down.

"Stupid jerk" Sebastian mumbled under his breath

Throwing his tired body on the bed Sebastian sighed softly. First thing tomorrow he was going to see Chris and apologize. He just hoped Chris would forgive him.

*The Next Day*  
Sebastian walked up the porch steps of Chris's home and tried his best to calm his nerves. Lifting his hand Sebastian pushed the doorbell. He waited for a few minuets before the door unlocked.

"Oh my goodness. Sebastian sweetheart" Karen gushed pulling Sebastian into a hug

Sebastian smiled softly "Hi Karen. Look umm...is Chris here. I really need to talk to him. I don't know if he told you but..."

"He told me sweetheart. And I told him that I had faith that you would come back. As far as Chris being here...well he's not. He told me he was going to step out for a while"

Sebastian "Did he tell you where he was going?"

"He told me he was going to Jodi's. It's a small diner...about 40 minuets away from here"

Sebastian smiled softly "Thank you so much. And thank you for having faith in me. Not a lot of people do"

"Well those people don't matter. I'll be waiting for you and Chris here" Karen replied with a soft smile

Sebastian smiled as he hugged Karen before heading back to his cab.

"Jodi's please"

*Meanwhile*  
"Thank you for coming out with me" Jared replied with a soft smile

Chris smiled softly "No problem. 

"Look Chris...I want to apologize" 

Chris gave a confused expression "Apologize? Apologize for what?"

"I know that I was a bit of a dick when we were together. I had no right to change who you were..I was just stupid. I was too stupid to see that you were perfect all along. It just sucks that I didn't realize it till I lost you"

Chris sighed "Well if we are apologizing for the past...well then I'm sorry too. I'm pretty sure you know about Jacob"

"Yeah. And I don't blame you...I was pretty harsh on you. I just...I just wanted you to know that I truly am sorry. Over the time span of us being apart...well I did some growing up and I changed. And I see you have too huh?"

Chris smiled softly "Yeah. Yeah I have."

Jared smiled softly and without warning leaned over and captured Chris's lips in a quick kiss. Chris gasped into the kiss and pulled away quickly.

"Whoa. Jared. I don't know what you think is happening here but that's not even remotely close to it"

Jared cocked a brow "What do you mean?"

"Jared. I'm in a relationship with someone. Granted we are taking a bit of a break...but I'm with someone still and I love him very much. You and I are over...I'm sorry but that's how it is"

Jared frowned "But we just forgave each other"

"Yeah. Doesn't mean we are getting back together"

Jared sighed "I'm sorry"

Chris exhaled a deep breath "Yeah me too. Look thanks for lunch...but I really should get going"

Jared watched as Chris got up from his seat and left the tip for the waitress "Take care of yourself okay. And...congrats on being best man"

Chris turned around and gasped softly. At the moment of turning around his eyes landed on someone who looked almost just like Sebastian. Only it couldn't be...his hair was too short. Keeping his eyes on this man he watched as the man rushed to his cab as it drove off quickly.

"I'm losing my mind" Chris thought to himself

Little did Chris know he wasn't losing his mind. Sebastian saw the whole talk between Jared and Chris even the kiss they shared.

"Hey kid are you alright?" the drive asked softly

Sebastian looked out the window and cleared his throat "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine"

Chris got into his car and made his drive back home. After lunch with Jared he just wanted to unwind at home at just be left alone for the rest of the day. 

Making it back home Chris pulled up to the driveway and shut off the car. Making his way up the porch steps Chris didn't even have the chance to put his key in the lock until his mother opened the door with a huge smile.

"Oh My....wait a minute? Where is he?"

Chris cocked a brow and chuckled softly "Mom are you okay?"

"I'm fine. But I thought he would have come back with you?"

Chris walked past his mom "Maybe you should take a nap or something mom"

"Chris? Sebastian...where is he?"

"Last I checked with his ex Aaron"

Karen shook her head "No he isn't. He was here looking for you not that long ago. I told him you were at Jodi's. I assumed he would have bumped into you"

"What?! He was here? Mom why didn't you call me? Why didn't he call me?"

Karen shook her head "I don't know honey"

"Fuck. Fuck...so I'm not losing my mind. That was him standing there. Which means. Shit I have to go"


	20. Just...Just You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I had time for another :))

Chris drove all over Boston hoping he would catch Sebastian somewhere. He called and called but no answer...every time it went straight to voicemail. Chris pulled over and shut off his car. He felt he was never going to find Sebastian...for all he knew after seeing everything that happen between him and Jared he was probably already on a flight out of Boston.

Chris leaned his head on the steering wheel and groaned "God. I can't believe this is happening"

It was then that Chris perked up. With a soft smile on his face Chris started the car and began his drive once again. Only this time he was sure he knew where Sebastian was.

Finally after driving for another 15 minuets Chris shut off his car and quickly got out of the car. He scaled every inch of the park until there he was. Sitting on a park bench alone gazing up into the sunset.

Chris slowly walked up behind him and spoke softly.

"Please god I hope that's you"

Sebastian gasped and turned around slowly "Chris"

Chris chuckled softly "Oh my god. Look at you...you look beautiful. But baby your hair...what happen?"

Sebastian sighed softly "Aaron thought it was time for a haircut the first day I got back. Still getting used to it"

"Well you look beautiful now and looked beautiful then. I'm gonna miss it though"

Sebastian sighed "I know. I cried when I got back home and saw myself in the mirror"

"I'm sorry babe. I'm sorry I lied. But what happen that night between me and Jacob...it's something I'm not proud of. And I thought if I told you...you'd hate me and leave me. I couldn't bare that...I love way too damn much"

Sebastian sighed softly "I saw you...I saw you kiss another man. Who is he?"

"Fuck I was really hoping you didn't see that. That was Jared...my ex. We got to talking and we apologized to each other for all the crap that happen between us. Anyway he saw it as us getting back together and kissed me. Well I didn't see it that way and I told him I in no way was interested in getting back together"

Sebastian looked up at Chris. Strands of hair framing his face beautifully "Why not?"

"Why not what?"

Sebastian locked eyes with Chris "Why are you interested in getting back with him?"

"Because I'm in love with someone else. Someone who loves me for me. Someone who makes me feel like we are the only two people in this world. Someone who makes me feel that no matter how bad things can get as long as we have each other...everything will be okay"

Sebastian smiled softly "Sounds like quite the guy"

Chris chuckled lightly and took a seat next to Sebastian. Lifting his hand he moved a strand of hair from his face and captured his lips a passionate kiss. Breaking the kiss Chris pressed his forehead against Sebastian's gently.

"He is quite the guy. And god can he kiss"

Sebastian and Chris broke into laughter. Sebastian smiled "You are such a dork"

"But you love me"

Sebastian smiled "I do. With every fiber of my being"

Chris smiled as he pulled Sebastian into a hug.

"Hey let's get out of here"

Sebastian nodded "Okay"

As they walked to the car Chris watched as Sebastian buckled in "Hey baby? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"I called your cell how come you didn't answer?"

Sebastian pulled out his cell "I kinda broke it"

"Kinda. The screen is shattered. What did you do?"

Sebastian sighed "Well I got upset that Aaron deleted your number and my phone died as well. So...I got a little frustrated and___"

"I get it. We'll get you a new phone. Also when did you come into Boston"

"It's a long story. But all I came with were the clothes on my back, my now destroyed cell and my wallet. I checked into a hotel before going to find you"

Chris cocked a brow "Seems like you had quite the trip before you found me"

"You have no idea"

Chris smiled as kissed Sebastian quickly "You're such a romantic"

"Ugh shut up before I go back"

Chris chuckled "Okay okay. Come on let's get out of here"

Sebastian smiled as Chris began the drive back to his house. Reaching over Chris took Sebastian's hand and laced it with his.

"I'm never letting you go...ever again"


	21. Whoa...come again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before Bed Update

"Ahh...ohh God...ohh Chris yes" Sebastian groaned out feeling Chris thrust deeper. His huge hot hands on his flesh forming goosebumps everywhere.

"Say it again baby. Say my name again" Chris whispered. His voice deep and seductive

Sebastian inhaled a sharp breath feeling Chris's teeth sink into his neck. Fuck...fuck Chris knew everything to drive Sebastian crazy with pleasure.

"Ohh Chris...fuck...Zeu copil te iubesc atât de mult"

Chris smirked seeing Sebastian under him. His mouth parted in that perfect O. The sweat glistening on his skin. And strands of his hair clinging to his forehead as he thrashed around in ecstasy. 

"Eu te iubesc prea superb" 

Sebastian gasped "Fuck me"

"I am" Chris replied with a wink as he made Sebastian lose all train of thought with a deep and quick thrust

Making Sebastian yelp Chris pulled his Romanian beauty into his lap and began to buck into him without mercy making Sebastian bite down into his shoulder to keep himself from crying out. After all they were doing this in his room. In his parent's house...with his parents downstairs. It was like Chris couldn't contain himself as he all but dragged Sebastian upstairs after they told Chris's parents that they were happy and back together.

Once Chris had Sebastian upstairs Chris all but ripped off every piece of clothing Sebastian was wearing.

"Ohhh...ohh fuck Chris...I'm gonna...ohhh shit" Sebastian whispered out of breath into Chris's ear

Chris let his hands roam Sebastian's back. His hands slick with Sebastian's sweat "Come for me baby. I wanna see you come for me"

"Ohhh....Chris...mmm" Sebastian whimpered. He couldn't even form words as he felt his orgasm creeping closer and closer.

With a few more deep thrust and nips from Chris on his neck Sebastian once again bit down on Chris's shoulder as he came hard. Chris came feeling Sebastian tighten around him as he let Sebastian collapse back onto the bed and collapsed beside him.

"Holy...shit" 

"Ditto"

Sebastian looked over at Chris still out of breath and spoke "I...I didn't know you spoke Romanian"

"Well...I...I don't. But I've been practicing a few words. You know for when you decided to let me know when you want to go back to your hometown"

Sebastian smiled softly "Sunteți prea drăguț"

"Okay. That I don't know"

Sebastian chuckled softly "Don't worry. It's means something good"

*Later On That Day*  
After their amazing moment upstairs Chris and Sebastian joined Chris's family downstairs for dinner. Karen couldn't stop gushing over how happy she was that her son and Sebastian were back together. Sebastian couldn't help but blush feeling all eyes on him.

"Mom. Come on...I just got him back. All this fawning over him is going to drive him away again"

Sebastian chuckled softly "It's okay. I don't mind it at all"

"You see. He's doesn't mind" Karen replied sticking her tongue out at Chris from across the table

Chris groaned "Oh god"

Sebastian couldn't help but laugh at how embarrassed Chris was as his mother kept going on and on about her happiness.

After dinner Sebastian helped Karen clean up and wash dishes. She argued with him about it but after insisting she gave in.

"I've never Chris so happy in my life. That's how I know how he feels about you is very real"

Sebastian smiled softly "I feel the same way. I love your son very much"

"I know you do. For a while I was worried about him. After Jared...well he changed. He became closed off...and well I know about his various nights with different male company. In a way...I thought he wasn't going to find love again. That was until you"

Sebastian smiled shyly "Thank you"

"No thank you. Thank you for saving my son from himself. You are a mother's dream come true"

Sebastian chuckled "I'll take that"

Karen chuckled as she pulled Sebastian into a hug.

*Few Hours Later*  
Chris watched as his family crowded around Sebastian. They really did love him. And he loved him too. Chris smiled seeing Sebastian laugh as his father gave a confused expression when Sebastian spoke to him in Romanian. It was perfect...everything was perfect. Well...almost.

Getting up from his seat on the patio Chris walked over to Sebastian and smiled softly.

"Having fun?"

Sebastian smiled "Yeah. Yeah I am...your family is amazing"

"I know. I'm glad they love you. I'm glad they see what I see when I look at you"

Sebastian gave Chris a nervous smile "I'm...I'm glad they do too"

"God I love you"

Sebastian cleared his throat "Chris. Stop. We shouldn't be talking like this in front of your family. I'm sure they don't want to hear our lovey dovey exchanges"

"Marry me Sebastian"

Sebastian looked up at Chris in shock "What?!"

"I said marry me. I love you and so does my family. Everything is perfect...well almost. It will perfect once I make you mine...forever"

Sebastian swallowed the lump in his throat as his eyes shifted from each and every single member of Chris's family. All them with shocked faces and huge smiles on their faces waiting for Sebastian's reply.

"Oh Chris. Why did you have to do this?" Sebastian whispered softly as he stood from his seat and rushed inside the house.

Chris watched in confusion. What the fuck just happened?


	22. Assumptions Are A Son Of A Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found Time For An Update

Chris excused himself from his family as he made his way upstairs. Walking in he found Sebastian sitting on the edge of the bed. His face buried in his hands.

"Babe...I___"

Sebastian raised his hand "Don't. Just don't"

"I didn't know me asking you to marry me was something wrong"

Sebastian locked eyes with Chris" Are you kidding me right now? Truthfully are...are you joking?"

"No I'm not. Do I really look like I'm in a joking mood right now? And the fact that you would even think that right now...well is pretty fucked up"

Sebastian glared "We just got back together Chris. I went through a lot of shit when I was with Aaron."

"And how is any of that my fault? I'm not Aaron"

Sebastian groaned "I never said you were. But it is your fault that I went back with him. If you would have been...never mind"

"If I would have been what? Please continue. As a matter of fact don't. I know where this is going. If I would have been honest with you...you wouldn't have left right? So this pretty much all goes back to me. You still see me as a liar. You can't trust me"

Sebastian sighed sadly "No. Damn it...Chris. That's not it...I just"

"No. I get it. How can you marry someone you don't trust. In fact how can you be with someone you don't trust. Look Sebastian I can handle the truth...I just don't like being made a fool of. Especially...especially in front of my family"

Sebastian hung his head "I do love you Chris. I love you so damn much. I just...I just can't marry you. Not...not just yet"

"Look don't worry about it...just...just forget I even asked. I'll...I'll see you downstairs"

Sebastian opened his mouth to speak but it was too late. Chris had already walked out and shut the door behind him.

*Week Later*  
Sebastian sat on the passenger side of the car and glanced over at Chris. His face stern as he kept his eyes on the road. They finally made it back home to New York. The flight and even the drive to the airport was one of the most tense and quietest trips ever. Even their last week in Boston Chris said very little words. Even his mother urged him to speak more...but he just wouldn't. And Sebastian knew it was all his fault.

When it was time for them to go to bed...well even that was uncomfortable. Sebastian would try to cuddle with Chris but Chris...well Chris kept his distance. 

"Will you please talk to me?"

Chris clenched his jaw and sighed "What do you want me to say Seb?"

"Something. Anything. Tell me you love me. Tell me you hate me. Just please don't make me go crazy guessing about how you feel"

Chris gripped the steering wheel tightly. His knuckles turning white.

"I don't know Seb. I just...I don't know what you want me to say. I don't hate you. I could never hate you. And...I do love you. I just thought you saw me better...I never figured you would see me and nothing but a cheat and a liar"

Sebastian groaned " Chris I don't see you like that"

"Then why would you say it. You told me once that you wouldn't say something if you didn't mean it...well why would you say it if you didn't mean it?"

Sebastian sighed "I...I don't know"

Chris didn't say another word and just kept driving until they finally made their way back to the apartment complex. Taking his bags out of the truck Chris walked behind Sebastian. Sebastian thankfully only had one bag. Chris's mother was kind enough to take him shopping for some much needed clothes. While before their disagreement Chris got him a new cell phone.

Sebastian walked towards his apartment door and turned around only to see Chris standing in front of his.

"You...you aren't coming over here with me?"

Chris looked over his shoulder "I just think it's best if we give each other a little time for ourselves"

"What? Why?"

Chris groaned "Damn it Seb...for once just don't fight me on everything"

With that Chris walked inside his apartment and shut the door behind him. Sebastian felt the tears welling up in his eyes as he walked into his apartment and closed the door behind him. God how did things go so wrong? How could he be so stupid? What was he so afraid of?

"I just...I don't want to get hurt again"


	23. If...you know. You Change Your Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww this lovely story is almost nearing it's end. But for now here's

Sebastian awoke and shielded his eyes. Turning over in bed Sebastian was meant once again with the silence and the emptiness from not having Chris beside him. What was he doing? Chris was right across from him. All he had to do was explain how he felt to Chris and things would get better. He shouldn't just sit here and mope. He loved Chris...and he wasn't going to get away. Not again.

Sebastian quickly got dressed and made his way over to Chris's apartment. Knocking on the door Sebastian prayed Chris would answer and hear him out. 

"Chris. Chris please I really think we should talk. I know you are upset...but please hear me out"

Nothing. No response. No answer. Not a damn thing.

Sebastian sighed sadly "For what's it's worth Chris...I truly am sorry. And I love you...I love you with everything in me"

"He ain't there kid"

Sebastian looked over his shoulder. It was the same man who spoke to him that day when Chris left for Boston.

"He's...he's not? Where is he?"

The man cleared his throat and wiped his hand on his shirt. Sebastian gave a awkward smile as the man handed him an envelope. Taking the envelope that had a few small smudges of doughnut frosting on it Sebastian thanked the man as he walked to his apartment shutting the door behind him.

Taking a seat on his couch Sebastian opened up the envelope to find a ticket and a letter.

Seb,  
I just want to let you know. I'm not mad you...I just wish you thought better of me. Nothing hurts worse than feeling like your not good enough. But when I'm with you...I don't feel that way. I feel like everything in my life has finally fallen in to place. I know me asking you to marry me might have scared you. Scratch that...I know it scared you. I just...seeing you with my family and the way they love you. Well it made me feel the happiest I've ever felt. It was right then and there...that I knew I couldn't be without you in my life. But when you told me how you saw me...I guess I got upset because I never expected it from you. Even though you think of me that way...I just want you to know. I don't hate you. I could never hate you. And I do love...with everything in me. So that's why I'm leaving you a ticket...you remember the tickets I was given for the game that wound of getting rescheduled. Well I called and turns out I can use them now. If you want to come...this tickets for you. If you don't...well then I guess...I guess I'll never bother you again. But that doesn't mean I'll stop loving you...because I don't think that's possible. 

Always Yours  
Chris

Sebastian pulled the ticket out of the envelope and sighed softly.

"So what are you waiting for?"

Sebastian smiled softly "Nothing. Nothing at all"

"Well shouldn't you get going?"

Sebastian grabbed everything in the envelope and rushed to his bedroom. If he was going to make it to that game he had to leave ASAP.

*The Next Day*  
Chris handed his ticket over to a young lady who quickly scanned it and handed it back to him as he made his way up the stairs and to his seat. He adjusted his baseball cap as he sat next to a young couple who kissed each other sweetly.

"What is this? Sarcasm?" Chris thought as he groaned softly as brought his cap to cover his eyes.

The game was about to start and he still heard nothing from Sebastian. Nor did he see any sign of him whatsoever. Maybe Sebastian had made up his mind. Maybe he didn't really want to be with Chris as much as Chris thought he did. Chris looked over and glanced at the couple who were all smiles. Sighing sadly Chris stood from his seat and made his way out of the stadium. Walking past one of the empty concession stand Chris hid behind it and tried his best to keep his emotions under control.

"Why did I even bother? God I'm so fucking stupid" 

Shutting his eyes Chris decided he wasn't going to let this get the best of him. He was going to enjoy this game...even if he was going to enjoy it alone.

Walking back to the stadium and to his seat Chris sat and waited for the game to begin. Finally it was then that announcer began to speak.

"Ladies, gents, and little ones we hope you are all enjoying yourselves so far. First we have an announcement to make on behalf of a local fan here in the stadium. If we could have a Chris Evans please stand up...you'd be doing us all a favor"

Chris's eyes grew wide "Did...did he just say my name"

"Come on Chris...where are you?"

Chris wasn't going insane. He did hear his name as he stood up slowly and smiled nervously.

"There you are. Everyone how about we give Chris a nice welcome"

Chris smiled awkwardly as the people cheered for him. 

"Well now that we know your here...how about you turn around Chris?"

Chris turned around and felt his heart skip a beat.

Smiling softly there stood Sebastian looking as breathtaking as ever.

"Sorry. It would have taken forever to find you in here"

Chris smiled softly "You came"

"Of course I did. I wouldn't miss this for the world. Oh Chris I'm so sorry"

Chris shook his head and walked straight up to Sebastian pulling him into a loving embrace. The crowd actually cheering for the two as they hugged.

"Don't ever leave me again" Chris whispered in Sebastian's ear

Sebastian sighed softly and smiled "I wouldn't dream of it. I love you Chris"

"I love you too"

*After The Game*  
"I still can't believe you did that to me babe?" Chris chuckled softly as he looked over at Sebastian sitting on the passenger side

Sebastian smirked "Well how else was I supposed to find you in a stadium full of people. I mean people would think I'm nuts going up and down rows looking for a guy named Chris. And not to mention...you aren't the only Chris in this world"

"Okay. Okay I get it" 

Finally Chris pulled up to his house. The driveway was empty as he pulled in.

"Where is your family?"

Chris shut off the car "Oh. They are all in Washington for the weekend. Friend of my mom's daughter is getting married"

"Why didn't you go?"

Chris shrugged "Didn't really feel like it. I'd rather just relax at home"

"So...it's just the two of us...alone. In this house"

Chris grinned "Yeah"

Not even bothering to say anything else Chris pulled Sebastian into his room and pressed him up against the wall. Sebastian moaned out feeling Chris's hands roaming his body.

"Chris. Chris wait"

Chris stopped and locked eyes with Sebastian.

"What's the matter? Don't...don't you want to?"

Sebastian smiled warmly "Of course I do. It's just...we have to talk"

"Okay. Talk about what?"

Sebastian inhaled a deep breath and exhaled "I want you to know about what happen between me and Aaron when I went back home"


	24. And They Lived...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww well we've reached the last chapter of this lovely story. I had a lot of fun with it. I'm even thinking of a sequel..but not to sure yet.   
> Anywho...here's the final chapter

"Babe. What happen between you and Aaron doesn't matter to me"

Sebastian sighed softly "Well it does to me. And I want you to know. I want nothing but honestly in this relationship...okay"

"Okay" Chris replied softly moving a strand of hair out of Sebastian's face.

Sebastian exhaled a deep breath and took a seat on the edge of the bed. Looking up at Chris he smiled softly.

"When Aaron came back for me...I thought he came back because he really wanted to make things work. I had this hunch that something seemed off...but I ignored it. I ignored because I thought he really did love me...and because....because I was hurt by you lying to me"

Chris gave a dejected sigh " I'm sorry. You know I never meant to hurt. I could never"

"I know...I guess my emotions got the best of me. Well anyway when we got back home the day after he made me cut my hair. He made me change...pretty much everything about myself. But I...I let it happen thinking it was for the best"

Chris sighed softly and took a seat beside Sebastian taking his hand in his "It's because you are a great person babe. You try to see the good in everyone...even if they don't deserve it"

"We...we slept together Chris. It was just one time...but...but we did it"

Chris exhaled a deep breath and clenched his jaw. The last thing he wanted to picture was Aaron's unworthy hands all over his boyfriend.

"I know you did it because you were trying to make it work"

Sebastian sighed "I've never felt so numb in my life"

"What do you mean?"

Sebastian locked eyes with Chris "While he was...you know. It was almost like my body was vacant. I felt absolutely nothing. All I could think about...was you. All I could think about was will Chris ever forgive me? Is he still mad at me? Does he still love me?"

"Aww baby...I'm sorry you had to go through that"

Sebastian frowned "The day that I left...well I guess this will explain the reason I told you I couldn't marry you. Well the real reason why Aaron came back for me was for his parents to think we were still together. They love me...so when we first started dating his parents were thrilled they rebellious son was changing and finally settling down. I mean if he tld them we broke up he'd get quite the lecture"

"You're kidding?"

Sebastian shook his head "Not at all. Well he tried to play it off...but I'm not stupid. I figured it out...but he tried to me put me on the spot and...and he proposed to me"

"Are you serious?"

Sebastian sighed "Yeah. Well for some strange reason my reaction wasn't what they expected. I pretty much laughed at his proposal and told the parents the truth. And well...that's how I wound up back in Boston. I found you...even though you were kissing your ex...I found you and that's all that mattered"

Chris remained silent

"Are you mad at me? I just...I just felt like you deserve to know the truth. I love you...and you deserve nothing but honesty

Chris smiled warmly and caressed Sebastian's face "I'm not mad at you. I mean I would love nothing more than to fly to Chicago and punch your ex in his face, but that's sounds like a bad idea doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does. Don't want you getting arrested for me"

Chris smirked and kissed Sebastian "But it'd be worth it though"

"Still gonna have to say no"

Chris kissed Sebastian on the forehead "Thank you for telling me. And thank you...for loving me"

"You're such a sap"

Chris narrowed his eyes "So...where were we?"

Sebastian blushed as Chris kissed him passionately as they both fell back on the bed.

*Few Months Later*  
Sebastian sighed softly and smiled at the morning New York view of his apartment. It was breathtaking as he held his mug of fresh coffee in his hands. After Chris and him clearing everything out and the talk they had in Boston with Sebastian telling the truth about him and Aaron. Well things between him and Chris had never been better...in fact they were perfect.

Sebastian grinned hugely feeling a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist followed by a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning beautiful"

Sebastian smiled as he turned to face Chris "Good morning"

Chris smiled and took Sebastian's hand in his "I'll never...ever...get over how beautiful this looks on you"

"I still can't get over looking at it when I see it. Almost seems unreal"

Kissing his hand Chris smiled "Well it's real. It's very real"

Both looking down they laced their hands together. Their eyes both locked on what you ask.

Their wedding bands.

While Chris and Sebastian spent their last week in Boston. Chris decided it was now or never. He knew the first time didn't go as planned but maybe the second time would be his chance. After having a ring especially made for Sebastian, Chris made his way home. It was during a family barbecue that Chris decided now was the time. With all of his family gathered around after eating... Chris made his way upstairs and calmed his nerves for a minute. 

Once he felt like he was ready he walked out and found Sebastian talking to his mother about Romania. 

"I would love for you to see Romania. It's very beautiful...in fact how about you come with me and Chris"

Karen smiled hugely "Really? Oh that would be lovely...but I wouldn't want to impose"

"Oh you won't be. I would really love to have you join us"

It was then that Sebastian saw Chris walking up to him with a very stern look on his face. Standing before Sebastian, Chris exhaled a deep breath.

"Chris? Are you okay? You look like you have something on your mind"

Chris cleared his throat "I know the last time I did this...well it wasn't the right time. But I feel...I feel like this time might be it. Being with you these past few months...well they've been the happiest I've ever been. I can't imagine life without you. And plus...my mom loves you"

Sebastian swallowed the lump in his throat as Chris got down on bended knee with a small velvet box in his hand. Karen squealed in delight at the sight unfolded before her.

"Sebastian? My love. My everything. Will you marry me?"

Sebastian looked over at Chris's mother and smiled softly. Looking back at Chris Sebastian took Chris's face in his hands.

"Yes. Yes I will"

Chris almost dropped the box in his hands hearing Sebastian say yes "Really?"

"Really really. So...are you gonna put the ring on my finger now?"

Everyone chuckled as Chris blushed and placed the ring on Sebastian's finger

"Perfect"

The wedding ceremony was nothing huge. In fact it was a beautiful quite celebration in Chris's parent's backyard. Only close friends and family attended. It was nothing short of perfect. After the ceremony Sebastian and Chris honeymooned in Hawaii. It was amazing...despite half the time they found themselves in their hotel room having their own private celebration.

Once back home Chris moved in with Sebastian and they've never been happier.

"And to think you never wanted to give me your name when you first met me?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes "Well it's not my fault you gave me a bad vibe"

"Well do I still give off a bad vibe?"

Sebastian smirked "I don't know. I'll have to think about that"

"Your terrible"

Sebastian smiled and kissed Chris sweetly

"But you love me"

"Always babe. Always"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahh...The End


End file.
